The Dovahkiin's Legend
by Zangs1996
Summary: O Império está há beira de uma crise. Com a morte do Alto Rei de Skyrim, alianças e traições são feitas, em busca de uma possível reivindicação ao trono. Mas algo surge em meio a esse conflito mundano. Um mal antigo e bem mais perigoso que as guerras dos mortais. Um mal tido como lenda, um mito, há muito esquecido nas escrituras dos Elder Scrolls.
1. Chapter 1

A Notícia Sobre O Dragão

\- Mas que merda. Por que essa chuva tinha que vir justo hoje? – Pergunta um jovem elfo de cabelos loiros, beirando ao branco ou platina, de tão claros que eles eram. Seus olhos eram vermelho escuro, como o sangue que corre nas veias de todo ser vivo de Tamriel. Ele corria como o vento e com bastante agilidade pela floresta nos arredores de Riverwood, um pequeno vilarejo próximo à cidade de Whiterun, uma das grandes cidades de Skyrim, cujo brasão é uma cabeça de cavalo, por conta dos cavalos que saem de lá serem sempre os melhores de todo o país nórdico.

O elfo estava carregando algumas peles de lobo nas costas e outras numa mochila que carregava embaixo de um dos braços. Em suas costas, uma aljava de flechas e um arco personalizado, feito por ele e pela ferreira de Whiterun, juntos. Levou alguns anos para ficar pronto, mas o resultado final era bem satisfatório para o elfo. Preciso e confiável, como todo arco deve ser para seu arqueiro.

O som da chuva estava começando a ficar mais alto e o elfo não gostava daquilo. Detestava pegar chuva, ainda mais depois de ter conseguido um pouco de carne de alce que meio que o entregou aos lobos finais de sua caça. Mas detalhes a parte, o elfo estava bem perto do seu destino quando viu as construções de madeira de Riverwood na sua frente. Tinha chegado bem a tempo, pois os primeiros pingos de chuva já começavam a cair e todos começaram a buscar abrigo em suas casas, ou no caso do elfo, na única estalagem do lugar. O Sleeping Giant (Gigante Dorminhoco). O que de gigante não tinha é nada, além do nome, mas em comparação aos outros prédios de Riverwood, ele era realmente gigante.

Ao entrar na estalagem, o elfo foi recebido por alguns moradores que estavam ali, bebendo seus canecos de cerveja ou de hidromel, alguns bêbados, outros quase bêbados e alguns, muito poucos, sóbrios. Era incrível ver que mesmo durante toda a guerra, caos e problemas que acarretavam Skyrim, a pacata e pequena Riverwood conseguia permanecer aquele ar de vilarejo pacífico e acolhedor. O elfo acena com a mão para os moradores que estavam com suas canecas erguidas, além de dar um afago em algumas crianças que passaram por ele, pedindo para que ele brincassem com elas, mas recusou, dizendo que estava cansado depois de uma longa caçada.

\- Como foi a caça, Dentuço? – Pergunta de forma brincalhona uma nórdica de cabelos brancos, assim como sua pele, que era tão branca quanto seus cabelos. Mas seu grande destaque, além dos seios e traseiro fartos, eram seus olhos azuis.

O apelido do elfo o fez ficar levemente irritado, mas ele sabia dar o troco na sua amiga de infância.

\- Vejamos... cinco peles de lobo, uma de urso, língua, coração e fígado de alce numa única caça. Tá bom pra você ou quer mais, Floco de Neves? – Responde o elfo, sorrindo de forma vitoriosa para a albina atrás do balcão, que corou levemente por conta do apelido que o mesmo costuma usar com ela.

\- Caçando e se usando de isca de novo, Thor? E quando vai parar de me chamar de "Floco de Neves"? – Pergunta a albina, fingindo estar irritada com o apelido que o elfo usou, que para o mesmo, aquilo não passava de fachada.

\- Quando você parar de me chamar de "Dentuço", Mira. – Responde Thor, dando um breve selinho na albina, desfazendo a expressão irritada e abrindo um pequeno sorriso no rosto, sem mostrar os dentes.

Não era nenhum segredo para os moradores de Riverwood, talvez para os mais novos, que Thor e Mirajane, Mira para os íntimos, tinham uma amizade colorida há algum tempo e isso não agradava nenhum pouco o irmão mais novo da albina, Elfman, o aprendiz do ferreiro da vila. Ele sentia um grande ciúmes do elfo com a relação que ele tinha com a irmã e temia que quando ele encontrasse uma mulher para a vida, sua irmã mais velha iria ficar bem arrasada, já que ela era bem ligada ao platinado.

\- Mas, voltando ao assunto principal, por quanto você me dá por essas peles e pelas carnes de alce? – Questiona o elfo, ficando sério quando começou a negociar com a nórdica.

\- Pelas peles de lobo, posso dar até 100 moedas de ouro. A de urso posso dar mais uns 50, já que é bem difícil de achar. A carne eu posso te dar mais uns 40. – Comenta a nórdica, antes de se aproximar do ouvido do elfo e sussurrar. – Além de um pequeno bônus pelo risco que você teve em trazer essa carne pra cá.

\- Vou aguardar ansiosamente pelo bônus. – Responde Thor, de forma marota e sorrindo de uma maneira que só ele sabia dar para Mira, a fazendo sorrir da mesma forma que ele.

\- Nesse caso, vou preparar um prato pra você e depois acertamos o pagamento. A comida é por conta da casa. – Disse a albina, antes de se retirar pra cozinha, deixando Thor se sentar numa das cadeira do balcão e retirar as peles das costas e as coisas que estavam em sua mochila.

Pouco depois a chuva começou a ficar mais forte, fazendo parecer que tinha uma tempestade acontecendo lá fora. O som das árvores e dos trovoes fez com que Thor se lembrasse do que viu mais cedo naquele dia. Uma enorme criatura alada, de escamas negras como a noite. Será que era... Não. Isso era impossível. Essas criaturas não existem e não passavam de lendas. Era essas coisas que passaram na cabeça do elfo naquele instante, mas foram postas de lado quando Mira volta com um prato de cozido de coelho em mãos, entregando logo em seguida para Thor. Pouco tempo depois, Lisanna, irmã caçula de Mira e Elfman, subiu num palco improvisado pelos moradores e começou a cantar a canção mais conhecida por toda Skyrim e seu povo.

\- O show vai começar. – Comenta o elfo, dando uma colherada rápida antes de prestar atenção a música de Lisanna.

 _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart!_ (Nosso herói, nosso herói, reivindica um coração de guerreiro!)

 _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes!_ (Eu te digo, eu te digo, o Dragonborn virá!)

Thor, assim como todos da estalagem estavam parados e prestavam atenção a voz de Lisanna e ao som dos acordes ao fundo.

 _With the voice wielding power of the ancient nord art!_ (Com uma voz carregada do poder da antiga arte dos nórdicos!)

 _Belive, belive, the Dragonborn comes!_ (Acredite, acredite, o Dragonborn virá!)

Thor nunca foi de acreditar nas lendas e contos nórdicos, ou nos próprios deuses deles, as 9 Divindades. Mas por algum motivo desconhecido, sempre que ele ouvia essa música, algo dentro dele o fazia prestar atenção a música. Talvez por que sua mãe cantava ela quando ele ia dormir, ou por sua mãe adotiva, Elizabeth, mãe das albinas e de Elfman.

 _It's a end to the evil, of all Skyrim foes!_ (Será o fim para o mal, de todos os inimigos de Skyrim!)

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes!_ (Cuidado, cuidado, o Dragonborn virá!)

Aquela era a parte que Thor mais gostava da música. Alguém que luta contra aqueles que causam injustiça, caos, tirania e crueldade contra as pessoas de bem e era temido por essas pessoas. Se tivesse os poderes do Dragonborn, talvez... O elfo tratou de tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça com um sacolejo rápido de cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção a música.

 _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows!_ (Pelas trevas que passaram, e pelas lendas que ainda crescerão!)

 _You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn comes!_ (Você saberá, você saberá, o Dragonborn virá!)

 _Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin!_ (Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, por sua honra é jurado!)

 _Wah dein vokul, mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_ (Para manter o mal, sempre a distância!)

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan!_ (E o inimigo mais impetuoso fugirá derrotado quando ouvir o grito do triunfo!)

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kohgaan mu draa!_ (Dovahkiin, por sua benção nós oramos!)

Na última parte da música, todos cantaram em uníssono, até mesmo Thor cantou esse trecho, por puro instinto e nostalgia. Os espectadores aplaudem a bela performance de Lisanna e a mesma agradece, fazendo leves reverências diante de todos. Depois que a música acabou, todos voltaram ao o que estavam fazendo, ou seja, comer e beber até cair. O que acabou acontecendo com um dos homens sentados numa mesa mais distante de onde Thor e Mira estavam, caindo da cadeira e dando de costas com o chão.

\- O que foi? As piadas te deixaram bêbado, velho? – Pergunta um dos colegas do que estava caído.

\- Não. Foi a bebida mesmo. – Respondeu o mais velho, que se levantava do chão, rindo junto com seus companheiros de bebida.

Uma das crianças que pediu para que Thor brincasse com eles, se aproximou de seu pai com um grande sorriso no rosto.

\- Papai! Eu quero ser um Dragonborn! – Disse a criança, esbanjando animo e felicidade para seu pai e para todos os outros que estavam dentro da estalagem.

O mais velho ri da fala do filho, mas não pode deixar de ficar feliz em ver seu filho ainda ser uma criança nesses dias difíceis por conta da guerra.

\- Não precisamos de um Dragonborn, meu filho. – Diz o mais velho, fazendo um afago nos cabelos castanhos de sua prole. – A era dos dragões e dos Dragonborns já se foi a muito tempo. O último Dragonborn morreu a muitos séculos atrás. – Explica o mesmo, pegando o filho e o colocando no colo, para logo depois contar alguma história relacionada aos Dragonborns e a sua era dourada, deixando os olhos do pequeno nórdico brilharem enquanto ouvia atentamente a história de seu pai.

Thor voltou a comer seu cozido com mais velocidade, pois aquela música abriu e muito o apetite dele, o fazendo comer toda a carne de coelho rapidamente e então beber o caldo diretamente na boca e a limpar com as costas da mão, dando um suspiro de satisfação após ter terminado seu prato.

\- Ei, Mira, tem alguma notícia aí das ruas e caravanas? – Pergunta o elfo, olhando a nórdica se encostar no balcão para conversar com ele.

\- Dizem por aí que o Jarl de Windhelm, Ulfric Stormcloack, foi capturado pelos imperiais depois do assassinato do Alto Rei, Hiashi Hyuuga, e levado até Helgen há alguns dias atrás para executa-lo. Também dizem que a guerra está perto do fim. – Comenta Mira, um tanto irritada com a notícia e demonstrava sua frustração na voz.

A morte de Ulfric significaria o fim da guerra civil contra o Império de Tamriel e a derrota dos rebeldes Stormcloacks. Os rebeldes dizem que as terras do norte, Skyrim, pertencem aos nórdicos e apenas a eles. Thor não concordava com essa ideologia dos nórdicos, mas seu ódio contra os imperiais era mútuo, se não maior do que a deles, por terem matado suas duas mães, a sua biológica, Bellatrix, e a adotiva, Elizabeth.

\- Aqueles imperiais... Skyrim é nosso lar! – Brada a albina, batendo o punho no balcão, deixando algumas pessoas na estalagem assustadas, exceto seus irmãos e o seu amigo elfo.

\- Veja pelo outro ângulo, essa merda de guerra vai acabar. – Comenta Thor, segurando a mão fechada de Mira e fazendo um leve carinho na mesma, a acalmando aos poucos. – Mudando de assunto, tem mais algum rumor que você ouviu por aí?

\- Soube que os magos do colégio de Winterhold encontraram um artefato estranho, mas superpoderoso em uma de suas escavações nas ruinas de Saarthal.

\- É bom esses magos malucos fiquem o mais longe possível da gente, do sul. Mesmo eu não sendo lá essas coisas com relação a magia... – Comenta o elfo, meio envergonhado ao comentar isso, pois a dupla se lembrou do pequeno incidente em que o elfo quase queimou a casa do ferreiro da vila por acidente.

\- Aquilo foi sem querer, Thor. Ah, soube que tem um grupo de aprendizes deles que deveria ter chegado a alguns dias atrás, está desaparecido. Dizem que bandidos os atacaram ou algo parecido. – Complementa a albina, tentando melhorar o humor do amigo.

\- *suspiro* Guerras cíveis, magos desaparecidos, vampiros, dragões... É. Mais um dia normal em Skyrim pra mim. – Diz Thor, antes de beber um gole do hidromel que lhe foi dado junto com o cozido.

\- "Dragões"? Como assim, Thor? – Pergunta Mira, confusa com a menção de dragões na conversa, pois ela não falou deles em nenhum momento.

Só agora que Thor percebeu que ele falou mais do que devia. Quando ia tentar se explicar a porta da estalagem é aberta com força e duas figuras entram na estalagem como dois gatos assustados, caindo no chão. Bem, um deles era um Khajiit, uma raça humanoide e de aparência felina, com o pelo num tom azulado escuro por estar encharcado. O outro era um humano normal, com o único diferencial era seu cabelo rosa. Ambos pareciam ser jovens, entorno de 18-19 anos, encharcados da cabeça aos pés e suas roupas estavam bastante sujas de lama. Eles vestiam nada mais do que túnicas de lã pintado de marrom, roupas típicas de um prisioneiro.

Thor encarou Mira que assentiu em resposta e puxou uma faca escondida embaixo, do seu lado do balcão. O elfo fez o mesmo, com uma das mãos atrás das costas, onde ficava sua faca de caça. Todos da estalagem voltaram sua atenção para eles.

\- Socorro... – Disse o Khajiit, praticamente sem fôlego, assim como o bretão ao seu lado.

As crianças ficaram assustadas com os novos "visitantes" e se esconderam atrás das saias de suas mães, enquanto os pais olhavam para eles de forma desconfiada e se preparavam pro pior.

\- Helgen... – Tentou falar o outro, ainda cansado pela corrida que fez até ali.

Lisanna se aproxima dos prisioneiros e os ajudou a levantar e a se sentarem numa das mesas da estalagem.

\- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou a albina, entregando um copo d'água para eles, que bebem com rapidez antes de voltar a falar.

\- Helgen foi transformada em cinzas! Eles voltaram! – Gritou o felino, em claro sinal de medo e pânico diante da albina.

Thor ficou curioso com essa notícia. Tinha visto sinais de fumaça vindo da direção onde Helgen ficava, mas era muito maior do que um simples sinal de fumaça, como se estivesse acontecendo um incêndio na cidade.

\- Está dizendo que Helgen foi atacada? – Pergunta o elfo, se aproximando da dupla de prisioneiros e ficando ao lado da nórdica, com uma mão no braço de Lisanna e outra no cabo da faca, pro caso de um deles tentar alguma gracinha. – Vocês estavam em Helgen?

Os prisioneiros estavam claramente desesperados, como se tivessem visto um fantasma ou algo tão assustador quanto e pior. O cabelo de cor diferenciado e o porte não tão musculoso, indicava que ele era um bretão. Mas por que um bretão de High Rock e um Khajiit de Elsweyr viriam para Skyrim? Ainda mais com roupas de prisioneiros no meio de uma tempestade. Algo nisso tudo fez com que a curiosidade de Thor se ascendesse e ficasse atento às próximas palavras deles.

\- Nós estávamos em uma carroça de prisioneiros com um tal de... – Começou o bretão, tentando se lembrar do nome da pessoa com quem dividia a carroça.

\- Ulfric Stormcloack. – Completou o Khajiit, recuperando o fôlego e se acalmando, assim como o bretão ao seu lado.

\- Isso! Os imperiais estavam nos levando para sermos executados em praça pública. Mas aí... – Retomou o bretão, mas perdeu a fala antes de continuar, por conta das cenas que vivenciou em Helgen, ao lado do Khajiit. O medo e o pavor era visível em seus rostos e era real para os olhos do elfo. – Um dragão apareceu e começou a matar todas as pessoas que via pela frente! Todos! Jovem, velho... Sem exceção! – Continua o mesmo, quase gritando de pavor por se lembrar de tudo o que viu em Helgen.

\- Conseguimos escapar graças a Ulfric e conseguimos sair juntos daquele inferno. – Completou o Khajiit novamente, fazendo com que olhos incrédulos os encarasse. Afinal, quem iria acreditar nas palavras de um prisioneiro?

\- Não digam tolices, bretão e Khajiit! – Bradou Elfman, levando da mesa e apontando para os prisioneiros.

\- Não é mentira! Vimos com nossos próprios olhos! Chamas mais quentes que os de uma fornalha de um ferreiro, queimaram a Helgen até o chão. – Retrucou o bretão, indignado com as palavras do nórdico.

\- E o que vocês fizeram pra serem levados como prisioneiros pelos imperiais? – Questionou um homem de cabelos grisalhos e barba longa, com uma roupa de ferreiro em seu corpo.

\- Estávamos no lugar errado, na hora errada. – Respondeu o Khajiit, de forma curta e grossa para o velho ferreiro, que ficou mais desconfiado dos dois.

\- Eles estão falando a verdade.

A voz de Thor ecoou pelo local, se virando para o ferreiro e o olhando nos olhos antes de continuar. Agora o elfo tinha total certeza do que tinha visto naquela tarde. Mesmo sem admitir, tudo o que viu naquele dia, junto ao relato dos dois, não tinha como aquilo não ser verdade.

\- O que você quer dizer, Thor? – Questiona outro homem, dessa vez o vendedor da vila.

Agora a atenção foi voltada totalmente para o elfo, o que fez ambos os prisioneiros sentirem uma gota de esperança de que pudessem ter alguma credibilidade em sua história.

\- Durante a minha caça, eu vi fumaça vindo da direção de Helgen fica, ou ficava, e eu vi esse monstro alado indo em direção as montanhas do norte. Escamas negras como à noite, enorme e...

\- Tinha olhos vermelhos como fogo? – Perguntam os prisioneiros ao mesmo tempo para o elfo, que teve sua certeza se firmar ainda mais com a resposta.

\- Isso é ridículo. Os três estão delirando! – Brada uma das mulheres, segurando seu bebê no colo e olhando de forma de desaprovação para eles.

\- Então por que não vai até Helgen e veja o que sobrou do lugar! – Rebate o de cabelos rosa. – Nós sabemos o que vimos! - Grita novamente, numa tentativa se afastar as lembranças do incêndio da cidade da cabeça.

Tanto a mulher com o bebê no colo, quanto todos os outros que estavam na estalagem se calaram diante daquelas palavras. Aos poucos o povo de Riverwood começou a colocar na cabeça que s prisioneiros falavam a verdade, pois Thor nunca mentiria sobre um assunto tão sério como um possível ataque ao vilarejo. Talvez por que o bretão e o Khajiit era forasteiros, os levou a crer que eles não eram confiáveis. Thor já sentiu isso na pele quando menor, mas isso foi a muito tempo, viveu naquela vila por toda sua vida e saia de lá pouquíssimas vezes, fazendo com que pudesse contar nos dedos as vezes que tinha ido pra longe de Riverwood, e todos tinham bastante confiança no elfo.

\- Se os dragões estão mesmo voltando, nós temos que ir até o Jarl Hashirama Senju e pedir que envie tropas para cá. Riverwood, nosso lar está desprotegida! – Diz Mira, quebrando o silêncio perturbador que se instaurou ali.

Todos começaram a olhar um para o outro e a cochichar. Uns com medo, outros descrentes do que ouviram e outros apenas pensativos, mas ninguém se ofereceu para ir até Whiterun avisar o Jarl. Todos estavam com medo, até mesmo Thor e ele não negava isso. Ter coragem não significa não ter medo de nada, mas sim ter medo e ainda assim, agir diante do medo.

\- Eu vou para Whiterun. Mas terei que levar os forasteiros comigo ou não vão acreditar na minha história, dizendo que sou algum louco. – Diz o elfo, apontando para a dupla de prisioneiros atrás dele.

O resto da noite foi mais tranquila se comparada à quando os forasteiros chegaram, praticamente pulando, na estalagem. No final, todos concordaram com a ideia de deixar Thor ir para Whiterun com os dois forasteiros e de mais algumas tigelas de cozido, o elfo se retirou pra dormir, junto com a nórdica, que mesmo não aparentando, estava com medo de que aquela história de dragões retornando ao mundo e matando pessoas. Não fizeram nada mais além de deitar na cama e dormir abraçados um no outro, como se fosse a última vez que se veriam. Mira deixou que os forasteiros, que se chamavam Natsu Dragneel (bretão) e Happy Leones (Khajiit), passassem a noite na estalagem. Isso depois de lavarem os pratos usados pelos hóspedes e pelas pessoas que vieram comer na estalagem aquele dia. Eles podiam passar a noite ali, mas não sairia de graça.

Thor nunca soube que raça ele era exatamente, apesar da sua aparência se assemelhar e muito com a dos elfos. Orelhas levemente pontudas e olhos de cores vivas e vibrantes. Fora isso, ele não parecia em nada com os outros elfos. Sua pele não era escura ou acinzentada como os elfos escuros (Dark Elfs), esverdeada ou era alto como os altos elfos (High Elfs), muito menos o rosto reto dos elfos da floresta (Wood Elfs). Na verdade, ele não tinha nenhuma característica pertencente as dez raças conhecidas no mundo, ele era praticamente uma grande incógnita.

Tantas coisas aconteceram recentemente, que sua mente ficava confusa. A guerra civil quase terminada com a morte de Ulfric, o colégio de Winterhold e suas descobertas malucas e perigosas, mas o que mais ficou grudado na cabeça de Thor, foi a das criaturas escamosas aladas.

\- " _'O Dragonborn virá', hein... Vamos torcer para que ele venha logo._ " – Pensou o elfo, antes de dar uma última olhada em Mira, que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços e dar um beijo em sua testa, cheirando seus cabelos alvos e se embriagando com o cheiro adocicado da nórdica, para então pegar no sono e entrar no mundo só dele. Um mundo em que ele podia ser quem ele quisesse e fosse para onde ele quisesse.

O ar frio da manhã e a falta do calor corporal de uma certa nórdica tiram o elfo de seu mundo de sonhos e despertar completamente na cama. Thor se levanta e fica sentado na cama, até que a porta do quarto em que estava foi aberta e surge Mira com suas roupas do cotidiano e seu sorriso gentil no rosto. A albino se aproxima do elfo e senta no colo dele e dá um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, antes de dizer.

\- Tenha cuidado.

\- Eu terei.

Deu mais um beijo na boca dele antes de se retirar e descer para a estalagem, ajudar sua irmã no atendimento do local. Thor se levantou da cama e colocou sua armadura de couro leve, sua aljava de flechas nas costas, assim como seu arco, suas espadas curtas na cintura e sua faca nas costas. Ao descer e se encontrar com Mira novamente, pediu que ela mandasse os forasteiros irem para a ponte que os levaria até Whiterun, onde ele ficaria esperando por eles. A albina diz que daria o recado a eles e o elfo foi até a ponte, para esperar os forasteiros. Não demorou muito para que eles viessem, cerca de 3-5 minutos.

Para o elfo, e também para todos de Riverwood, Natsu e Happy eram dois estranhos misteriosos. Não sabia seus objetivos, como foram capturados pelos imperiais ou o que faziam em Skyrim. Happy, agora com a pelagem mais clara por ela estar seca, usava uma cota de malha leve e uma espada na cintura do lado esquerdo, enquanto Natsu usava apenas uma túnica de lã de ovelha, dessa vez não era uma roupa de prisioneiro mas uma roupa mais semelhante ao dos magos de Winterhold.

\- Bom dia. – Disseram os forasteiros, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Thor se desencostava da mureta e se aproximava da dupla.

\- Dia.

\- Antes de prosseguirmos com a viagem até Whiterun, gostaria de agradece-lo por ter acreditado em nós. Em nome de meus ancestrais, muito obrigado. – Disse Happy, fazendo uma leve reverencia ao elfo, que ficou meio incomodado com aquilo, pois nunca foi reverenciado antes e não gostava de ver isso.

\- Seu nome é Thor, né? – Pergunta Natsu, ganhando uma encarada do mesmo com uma cara que perguntava: "Onde você ouviu esse nome?". – A moça do balcão, Mirajane, ela falou de você antes de sairmos. – Respondeu o rosado rapidamente, antes que deixasse o elfo mais nervoso e irritado do que já estava. – Acho que não conseguimos nos conhecer melhor ontem.

Pelo tom de voz amigável de Natsu e a mão estendida do mesmo diante de Thor já fizeram com que o elfo ficasse meio desconfiado do bretão, que recebeu uma encarada mais mau humorada ainda e um levantar de sobrancelha do mesmo, como se dissesse pra ele parar e que não era hora pra isso. O Khajiit ao lado do bretão, colocou a mão sobre seu rosto e balançou a cabeça em sinal de desgosto e se perguntava se seu amigo recebeu aquela valiosa lição de seus pais de NUNCA CONFIAR NUM ESTRANHO.

\- Engraçado vocês saberem o meu nome. Pois eu também sei os seus, Natsu Dragneel. – Responde Thor, ainda olhando feio para o Dragneel a sua frente, que arregalou levemente os olhos quando ouviu aquilo. – Mira. – Limitou-se a dizer novamente, antes de dar as costas a dupla e começar a andar em direção a cidade.

O bretão ficou sem entender do porquê do elfo ter mencionado o nome da nórdica para eles, mas o Khajiit pode captar a mensagem antes que o cérebro de seu amigo processasse a informação.

\- Ela falou pra ele sobre nós. – Disse o felino, batendo a mão no ombro do amigo, antes de seguir o elfo e deixar o bretão parado olhando para os dois saindo na sua frente, o fazendo sair dos pensamentos e sair correndo a onde estavam os outros dois.

Após alcança-los, o bretão notou que o elfo estava rindo, provavelmente dele, e o mesmo percebeu que seus dentes eram levemente pontudos, como um predador.

\- Essa cota de malha embaixo dessa túnica fica grande demais em você, não é?

\- Como sabe que estou com ela embaixo?

\- Posso ouvir o metal tinindo vindo de vocês dois. E como eu só uso uma armadura de couro, já sei que esse som não vem de mim. – Aponta o elfo, olhando pro bretão, que ficou impressionado com a audição do mesmo.

\- É ficou mesmo. Por isso a túnica por cima, pra ver se ficava mais justo. Mas parece que não vai rolar. – Comenta o rosado, olhando para suas roupas antes de continuar. – Eu preferia...

\- Vestes de mago?

\- Como você...

\- Todos sabem que bretões são ótimos magos. – Responde Happy, rindo da cara de desgosto do amigo.

\- Que tipo de mago você é? – Quis saber o elfo.

Antes mesmo que o bretão falasse alguma coisa, o Khajiit se intromete na resposta.

\- Ele é do tipo conjurador, apesar dele ser mais um "Destruidor" do que um conjurador. – Diz o felino, cutucando o amigo, que rosna de raiva para o mesmo.

\- Como assim?

\- É que ele quase destruiu sua casa enquanto brincava com magia de fogo, quando ele era criança. – Conta Happy, da maior merda que o rosado já fez até então.

\- AHAHAHA! Caralho! Achei que só eu é que tinha feito essa merda quando pivete! – Diz Thor, rindo bem alto da breve história que ouviu sobre o bretão.

\- Você não tem o direito de rir de mim se já fez isso! – Brada o bretão, apontando o dedo para o elfo, que ri dele mais uma vez.

\- Só que no meu caso, aquilo foi um acidente e eu havia aprendido aquela magia ao acaso. – Thor se defendeu, sorrindo sarcasticamente para Natsu, que fechou a cara contra aquele argumento. Ao contrário de Thor, Natsu não fez aquilo de forma acidental, mas sim proposital.

\- Se já pararam de me atazanar, posso mostrar o que sei fazer. – Diz Natsu, um tanto irritado pela zoeira dos colegas.

\- Manda ver cara. – Diz o elfo, fazendo um gesto com a mão, como se dissesse que o "palco é seu", sendo que o palco era o próprio chão da floresta.

O bretão então criou uma esfera negra de contornos roxos na mão esquerda e a soltou em direção ao chão, criando um lobo espectral no mesmo lugar em que caiu a esfera. Magia não era algo comum para Thor, mas sempre fica fascinado e encantado quando a via.

\- Um familiar.

\- Você já viu isso antes? – Questionou o Khajiit, curioso com o fato do elfo saber do que se tratava o feitiço.

\- Já. Farengar, o mago da corte de Whiterun já demonstrou essa magia antes pra o povo da cidade durante um festival, há alguns anos.

\- Ele é um mestre e eu um aprendiz. Mas quando eu chegar em Winterhold eu vou mudar isso. – Afirma o bretão, estufando o peito e fazendo uma pose que dissesse que estaria certo de que se tornaria mestre rapidamente.

\- Então vocês vieram pra Skyrim por causa do colégio de Winterhold?

Os olhos do bretão brilharam quando ouviu o nome do colégio de magos.

\- Sim! Afinal, é lá onde os maiores magos de toda Tamriel vieram! Todos eles foram formados lá! – Diz Natsu, bastante empolgado em chegar ao colégio de magos.

\- Correção, você quer ir pra lá, Natsu. Eu só vim pra Skyrim com você por causa da minha família que possui uma caravana aqui. – Comenta Happy, cortando o barato do amigo.

\- Nesse caso, desejo boa sorte aos dois. – Diz o elfo, encerrando a conversa por hora. Subiram a ladeira seguindo a estrada e quando chegaram no topo, viram mais e mais floresta e estrada a sua frente. A estrada de Riverwood até Whiterun durava cerca de 4 horas de caminhada, não era longe, mas também não era ao lado da vila.

\- Eu ainda não entendo... – Comentou o bretão, olhando para os lados com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

\- O que?

\- Skyrim é a região mais fria e gélida de toda Tamriel. Mas até agora o clima aparenta estar amena. – Explica Natsu ao elfo, que ri do comentário do mesmo.

\- Isso por que você está na região mais ao sul de Skyrim. E também, estamos na primavera. No inverno, tudo isso aqui, ao seu redor, estaria congelado e cheio de neve. – Responde Thor, passando a mão sobre a paisagem diante deles, fazendo com que a dupla de amigos imaginassem essa cena em suas cabeças. – E eu recomendo que se acostume ao nosso clima e rápido. Pois quando chegar a Winterhold, aí sim você vai conhecer o verdadeiro inverno de Skyrim. – Acrescenta o mesmo, com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

\- Eu não sei se você ouviu a minha história de quase destruição de propriedade alheia, mas minha especialidade é o fogo. – Rebateu o rosado, provocando leves risadas do platinado.

\- Acredite quando eu digo: nenhum fogo vai te aquecer no norte de Skyrim. – Rebateu o elfo, tendo o consentimento de Happy no assunto.

\- Ele está certo Natsu. Meu tio, "Black" Panther Lily, me contou sobre os invernos de Skyrim e no norte, o inverno é bem mais rigoroso que no sul. – Advertiu o Khajiit, olhando com seriedade para o amigo bretão, que ficou quieto depois disso.

Depois de mais algumas horas de caminhada, o trio já tinha passado por alguns córregos, passado por algumas pessoas viajando em direção ao sul, outras para o oeste, vários animais que atraíram o olhar do elfo e o faziam pensar em servi-se com a carne de um daqueles animais, até passarem por um prisioneiro sendo escoltado por uma dupla de soldados imperiais. O prisioneiro olhou com olhos de pena para o trio, que não fez nada contra aquela situação. Um dos soldados empurrou o prisioneiro com demasiada força, quase o fazendo cair no chão, mas apenas perdeu o equilíbrio brevemente e logo depois o recuperou e voltou a andar.

\- Continue andando! – Ordena o imperial, olhando feio pro prisioneiro, que apertou o passo diante da ordem. O mesmo soldado olha para o trio e volta a falar. – Assuntos do império. Não há nada para se ver aqui, civis.

Thor fechou a cara diante do soldado imperial, que seguia o seu caminho com seu colega de oficio e o prisioneiro, e quando já estavam longe o bastante, Happy se pronunciou.

\- Aquele prisioneiro era um Stormcloack. Não era?

\- Sim. Provavelmente estão indo até Helgen para executa-lo. Posso até imaginar a cara deles quando virem o lugar destruído. – Responde Thor, mantendo o olhar para frente, na estrada para Whiterun.

\- Da pra ver por que tanta gente não gosta dos imperiais. Nos deram uma bela de uma recepção de boas-vindas... QUASE ARRANCANDO AS NOSSAS CABEÇAS! – Gritou o bretão, bem irritado com os imperiais que quase o mataram no dia anterior e gesticulando a decapitação que sofreria.

Após caminharem por mais alguns minutos, o trio havia subido uma colina por onde a estada os leva até a cidade e mais ao longe, a cidade em si erguia-se sobre o morro na qual foi construída, junto com suas enormes muralhas de 8 metros de altura. Ao redor dela era possível ver algumas fazendas e plantações com algumas pessoas trabalhando nas mesmas. Os forasteiros olhavam para a cidade de boca aberta, mais Natsu do que Happy, que estava tão imerso no cenário quanto seu amigo Khajiit.

\- Bem-vindos a Skyrim. O lar dos nórdicos. Terra em que dragões voltam a vida e guerras civis assolam o seu povo. – Comenta Thor, olhando para a cidade ao lado dos colegas de viagem por um tempo.

Logo depois ele foi o primeiro a voltar a andar, rumo a cidade, chamando a atenção da dupla, que apressou o passo para alcançar o elfo. Agora na estrada principal, que era um pouco mais larga que a anterior, o trio via muito mais movimento que a anterior. Carroças com mercadorias das mais diversas passavam por eles, comerciantes, magos, guerreiros, pessoas normais, vários tipos de pessoas passavam por eles enquanto se dirigiam para Whiterun. No caminho, o trio pode ver uma mistura de olhar sobre eles. Ou melhor, sobre ELE. Thor recebia olhares de curiosidade de uns, repulsa de outros, nada fora do normal para ele, que sempre fora visto com esses olhos desde criança pelos outros, por ele não "pertencer" a nenhuma das raças. Exceto por umas poucas exceções lá em casa, que olhavam pra ele como se fosse da família, ou algo mais do que isso.

\- " _Juro que um dia desses eu arranco uns dentes desses caras, se me provocarem._ " – Pensou o elfo, revirando os olhos sobre os olhares dos outros viajantes, que não fossem os da dupla que seguia ao seu lado.

Quando estavam passando por uma das plantações, Thor deu uma breve explicação sobre como a cidade se sustentava, tanto economicamente, quanto militarmente, já que ambos eram bem fortes se comparados a algumas cidades do país. Falou sobre o mercado da cidade, a árvore da vida no centro dela, bem no centro mesmo, e o grande palácio do Jarl, Dragonreach. Natsu não prestava muita atenção as histórias de Thor, ao contrário de Happy, que prestava atenção nos mínimos detalhes das palavras do elfo, para que pudesse contar tudo de sua viagem aos seus parentes que estavam numa das caravanas de Skyrim. Porém a conversa foi interrompida com o som de uma batalha fosse ouvida por eles e verem um gigante lutando contra um pequeno grupo de pessoas, cinco no máximo, mais o 5º integrante foi esmagado pelo pé do gigante.

\- Vocês ficam aí que eu...

Quando Thor olhou onde seus colegas estavam, eles não estavam mais lá. E sim correndo ao auxílio dos guerreiros que lutavam contra o gigante, fazendo o elfo bufar de raiva e frustração com a ação deles.

\- Dupla de idiotas. – Murmurou o elfo, enquanto pegava o seu arco customizado, fazendo um movimento de soco com o punho do arco e fazendo os arcos se abrirem, esticando a corda da mesma. Pegou uma flecha de sua aljava e puxou a corda com força, mirou com calma o seu alvo. – Quanto maior ele é... – Começou o mesmo antes de soltar a corda e deixar a flecha voar em direção ao gigante, atingindo o pescoço dele. – Maior é o tombo.

Após dizer aquilo, o gigante começou a ficar tonto e a balançar os braços e o porrete que ele segurava como um bêbado, tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo de cara no chão, banhado a terra da plantação de repolhos com o sangue do gigante. Além de esmagar boa parte da plantação.

\- MEUS REPOLHOS! – Gritou o fazendeiro, dono da plantação que foi atacada pelo gigante, o mesmo foi ignorado completamente pelos guerreiros, a dupla forasteira e pelo elfo.

Natsu foi o primeiro a chegar até o elfo que se dirigia até o gigante para recuperar sua flecha.

\- Como você...

\- Se acertar a artéria aorta, independentemente do ser vivo, você assinou a sentença de morte dela. É apenas uma questão de tempo até que o alvo morra, ou por perda de sangue, ou engasgado pelo próprio sangue. – Explica o elfo, interrompendo a fala do bretão que andava ao seu lado. Thor retira a flecha que usou e viu que ela ainda podia ser usada, se fosse lavada e afiada um pouquinho.

\- Nada mal, garoto. – Elogiou um homem de cabelos loiros, assim como os de um outro guerreiro atrás deste, se aproximando do elfo e de seus companheiros de viagem.

Natsu estava feliz em ter ajudado, assim como Happy, mas a felicidade de ambos durou pouco, após verem a cara assassina de Thor sobre eles, gelando o sangue deles.

\- Nós agradecemos a sua ajuda, jovem elfo. – Continua o homem, dando um pequeno sorriso ao grupo a sua frente.

Thor olhou bem para os guerreiros a sua frente. O loiro mais velho e o mais novo deveriam ser parentes e nórdicos. A 3ª do grupo era uma garota de cabelos rosas curtos, dando a entender que ela era uma bretã, assim como Natsu, com uma armadura de coiro de vaca ou de bisão, o elfo não conseguiu distinguir qual dos dois, mas tinha um decote extremamente exagerado pros seios em desenvolvimento da mesma, que na opinião dele, era desnecessário uma coisa dessas. E o último era alguém bem pálido, com orelhas pontudas, entregando a ele que o pálido era um elfo da floresta, que sorria de forma falsa para ele. E Thor sabia muito bem o porquê.

\- Estávamos quase matando ele. Foi pura sorte. – Comenta o loiro mais novo, fazendo a rosada rolar os olhos com o resmungo do mesmo e o loiro mais velho ficar irritado com o que foi dito.

\- Estávamos quase perdendo pra ele, você quis dizer, Naruto. – Rebate o loiro mais velho, bravo com o mais novo. – Devia agradecer por ele não ter acertado a flecha em você por acidente, ou em um de nós!

\- Não há necessidade disso, senhor...

\- Minato. Minato Uzumaki. – Responde o loiro, fazendo uma leve reverência ao elfo e a dupla atrás dele, devolvendo a reverência. – Esse mal-educado aqui é o meu filho, Naruto. – Continua o mesmo, olhando feio pro filho, que virou a cara pro lado e estalou a língua. – E esses são Sakura Haruno e o elfo da floresta é Sai. – Completa o mesmo, apontando aos outros integrantes do sei grupo com a mão. Sakura acenou com a mão para o trio, enquanto que Sai, mantinha o sorriso falso no rosto, o que irritava, e muito, Thor.

\- Eu sou Thor. E esses são Natsu e Happy. – Apresentou o elfo, apontando com a mão os amigos, que acenam para o grupo. – Me diz uma coisa. Como um gigante veio parar tão perto dos portões de Whiterun? – Pergunta Thor, olhando de forma confusa para Minato, que ri amarelo com a pergunta.

\- Bem, nós recebemos um pedido de dar cabo nele em seu acampamento, perto daqui, mas acabou não dando muito certo e acabou que a gente trouxe ele pra cá sem querer. – Responde o loiro, um tanto envergonhado por ter deixado que isso acontecesse.

\- A melhor forma de matar um gigante, é derrubado ele. Amarrem as pernas dele, ou façam uma ferida que os façam ficar de joelhos, e tudo que vocês tem que fazer é acabar com ele num único golpe. Simples assim. – Diz Thor, contando uma técnica que viu em um livro que pegou emprestado da biblioteca de Farengar uns anos atrás. Nunca tinha feito aquilo antes pra ver se era uma boa estratégia, mas sabia que era o melhor jeito pra matar um gigante.

\- Merda... Eles vão ficar com a recompensa agora. Porra! – Reclama Naruto, fechando a cara de novo.

\- Correção: VOCÊS vão ficar com a recompensa. Nós, temos coisas mais importantes a fazer. – Rebate Thor, olhando feio para a dupla estrangeira ao seu lado, que fingiam não saber de nada. – Vamos. – Disse o mesmo, curto e grosso com eles, antes de voltar a andar para a e entrada da cidade.

\- Ei! Esperem! – Gritou a rosada, correndo até eles, fazendo o trio parar e olhar para a bretã. – Olha, a nossa guilda, The Companions, está precisando de pessoas como vocês. Guerreiros fortes. Quando tiverem oportunidade, passem em Jorrvaskr e nós estaremos lá pra mostrar o lugar. – Diz Sakura, de forma gentil e convidativa ao trio.

\- Agradecemos o convite. Garanto que iremos pensar a respeito sobre isso. – Respondeu o elfo, devolvendo a gentileza da bretã. – Agora, se nos der licença, temos assuntos a resolver em Whiterun.

\- Eu entendo. Muito obrigada, mais uma vez. E desculpa pelos meus amigos. Eles são meio que babacas com estranhos, sem nem ao menos conhece-los primeiro. – Desculpou-se a Haruno, sendo sincera em suas palavras em achar aqueles dois companheiros deles uns babacas nos momentos mais inapropriados, antes de se retirar.

O trio se despede da rosada e volta a caminhar para os portões de Whiterun, passando pelo estabulo, praticamente vazio, apenas um ou dois cavalos estavam em seus currais. O cheiro estrume era tão insuportável, que fez o trio passar dali o mais rápido que eles podiam. Nas muralhas, no estabulo, bandeiras de Whiterun eram estampadas nelas, assim como nos escudos dos guardas da cidade. A cabeça de um cavalo, pois os melhores cavalos de Tamriel, inclusive de Skyrim, veem de Whiterun.

\- " _Uma pena que a maioria está sendo usada na guerra._ " – Pensou o elfo, com certa pena dos pobres animais que estavam no campo de batalha.

No caminho, se depararam com uma caravana Khajiit, e Happy pediu que os esperassem para poder pedir informações sobre a caravana de seu tio. O Khajiit se aproxima do líder da caravana que abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha, enquanto botava o cachimbo num canto para se levantar.

\- Ora, ora. Olha o que as areias trouxeram para cá. – Diz o velho gato, se levantando e abraçando Happy, que retribui o abraço.

\- Saudações, Ri'saad.

\- Olhe só pra você. Cresceu tanto. E pelo visto mantem sua amizade com aquele garoto bretão encrenqueiro. – Disse Ri'saad, se afastando de Happy e olhando seriamente para Natsu, como se não gostasse do mesmo.

\- Ahaha, é Ri'saad. Mas, podemos falar de outra coisa. Por favor.

\- É claro, Jovem Garra. – Diz o mais velho, colocando a mão nas costas de Happy e o trazendo para perto de uma fogueira do acampamento de sua caravana, se sentando junto com ele ao redor da fogueira. – Aposto que quer saber sobre Carla.

\- Carla?! Por que eu iria querer saber dela?! Eu não sei por que você mencionou ela logo no início. – Disse o gato, bem envergonhado e uma leve vermelhidão surgia em seus pelos do rosto.

\- Por favor, Happy. Todos aqui sabem que vocês dois tem um lance rolando entre vocês. – Comenta um dos mercenários Khajiits que acompanhava a caravana, fazendo os outros companheiros rirem, exceto Happy.

\- E também, vocês não conseguem esconder isso muito bem da gente. – Cutuca Ri'saad, deixando Happy ainda mais vermelho do que já estava. – Mas não se preocupe. Da última vez que eu a vi, ela estava na caravana de seu tio, indo para Dawnstar. – Comenta o gato mais velho, deixando o mais novo aliviado e tranquilo. – Mas eu não recebi nenhuma notícia de seu tio já faz um bom tempo.

\- Como assim?

\- Nós havíamos nos encontrado num bar em Markath uns meses atrás, ele disse que iria para Dawnstar, enquanto eu iria para Whiterun e depois que ele resolvesse seus negócios no norte, nós nos reencontraríamos no Cruzamento das Águas Negras. – Conta Ri'saad, ficando com uma expressão séria e preocupada. – Ele disse que ficaria lá por pelo menos 1 mês. Quando deu o tempo para a gente se encontrar, ele não estava lá, muito menos sua caravana. – Aquela história estava caminhando de mal a pior. – Happy, isso foi a dois meses.

dois meses?!

Conhecia seu tio Panther, que era conhecido de ter um pequeno problema de marcar o tempo das coisas, mas nunca de encontros com os amigos e parentes, ou algo extremamente importante. Aquela notícia deixou o coração de Happy apertar de uma forma nada agradável em seu peito.

\- Se não for pedir demais, poderia ir até Dawnstar e ver o que está acontecendo por lá?

\- Eu irei, Ri'saad. Mas não agora. Tenho assuntos muito importantes para tratar com o Jarl daqui. – Disse Happy, olhando com a mesma seriedade que havia nos olhos de Ri'saad. – Algo muito grave está acontecendo nesse país.

Depois da conversa, os Khajiits se despedem do mais jovem, com sua mais típica e costumeira despedida de seu povo: Que a estrada o leve a areias mornas.

\- Não sabia que conhecia outros Khajiits além dos seus parentes, Happy.

\- Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você ainda não sabe, Natsu. – Responde o felino, antes de voltar a caminhar em direção aos portões de entrada de Whiterun.

\- Muitos Khajiits vinham para Skyrim para fazer a sorte no comércio. Agora, com a guerra civil, seu número diminuiu bastante. A caravana de Ri'saad é a única que eu vi permanecer aqui há anos. – Conta Thor, enquanto caminhavam até o portão.

Atravessaram a ponte levadiça com o olhar curioso dos guardas. Talvez por nuca terem visto um elfo na vida, ou pelo menos um elfo como ele, talvez por curiosidade mesmo, ou talvez por alguma coisa a mais. De qualquer forma, Thor detestava aqueles olhares para si. Ao chegarem no portão, eles são abordados por um dos guardas que estavam no local, que estava fumando um cachimbo na boca.

\- Alto! – Ordena o mesmo, fazendo o trio parar no lugar, enquanto o guarda se aproximava deles. – A cidade está fechada, graças aos rumores sobre um possível ataque de "dragões". – Diz o guarda, fazendo aspas com os dedos, antes de voltar uma das mãos no cachimbo e o retirar da boca, soltando a fumaça dentro dela. O cheiro era bem desagradável para o Khajiit e para o elfo.

\- Temos assuntos a tratar aqui, em Whiterun. Precisamos falar com o Jarl. – Diz Thor, firme com suas palavras, sem ser rude ou grosso com o guarda.

\- Ei, não me culpem, amigo. São apenas ordens que eu, e todos os outros aqui, estão seguindo. – Responde o guarda, voltando a tomar um trago do seu cachimbo.

\- Por favor, senhor. Temos notícias urgentes de Helgen. E sobre o ataque do dragão. – Conta Happy, com toda sua lábia marota, que só um bom mercador poderia ter.

O guarda fica meio atônito com isso e não vê outra escolha.

\- Pois bem, vocês podem entrar. Mas ficaremos de olho em vocês. – Diz o guarda, antes de dar alguns passos pra frente, ficando cara a cara com Happy. – Principalmente em você, Khajiit.

O guarda então se vira pra os que estava em cima dos muros da cidade e ordena que abram os portões para eles, permitindo a passagem do trio, que adentra a cidade com calma e sem pressa. Casas e mais casas eram vistas pelo trio, enquanto andavam pelas ruas de pedra da cidade, algumas crianças brincavam nas ruas diante deles. Quando passavam perto da ferreira, a mesma ficava brava com elas, cansada de alertar as crianças a não ficar brincando perto de sua oficina. O cheiro de ferrugem e carvão pairavam no ar da loja, onde a ferreira trabalhava numa espada de ferro em sua bancada. Mais e mais pessoas passavam por eles, guardas, comerciantes, mercenários, civis. Em alguns prédios e em algumas partes da muralha, era visível o símbolo do Império.

Um dragão.

\- " _Quem diria que esse símbolo iria trazer tantos problemas para nós. Primeiro os imperiais, e agora dragões._ " – Pensou o elfo, de forma irônica com o que estava vendo. – " _É. As coisas parecem estar ficando cada vez melhor._ " – Ironizou mais uma vez, antes de ser chamado por Natsu.

\- Essa é uma das grandes cidades de Skyrim? – Pergunta o bretão, admirado com a beleza da cidade nórdica e recebendo um murmúrio de Thor como resposta positiva. – E onde a gente vai achar o Jarl?

\- No lugar mais chamativo da cidade – Responde o elfo, apontando para o grande palácio que ficava no topo do morro.

\- Aquela é Dragonsreach, o palácio do Jarl. – Diz uma voz ao lado deles, bem conhecida pelo elfo.

\- Brigitte! – Chamou o elfo, indo abraçar a amiga ferreira e a mesma retribuiu o abraço.

Brigitte era uma das, se não A melhor, ferreira de toda região de Whiterun, segundo o elfo e muitos clientes da mesma. Foi com a ajuda dela que ele conseguiu seu arco customizado.

\- O que te traz até a cidade grande, Dentuço?

\- Até você vai me chamar assim agora... – Começa Thor, fingindo estar magoado, até se formar um leve sorriso maligno no rosto. – Bigorna?

O apelido fez com que uma veia saltasse na testa da ferreira e ela teve que se segurar pra não jogar o martelo que estava nas mãos e acabar acertando a pessoa errada.

\- Eu espero que não tenha vindo aqui pra fazer ajustes no seu arco, por que, caso o contrário, eu não vou fazer, seu filho da mãe. – Esbraveja a morena, suja de carvão da cabeça aos pés.

\- Não, vim por assuntos mais urgentes que meu arco.

\- É bom mesmo.

\- Antes de ir, tem como dar uma afiada nessa flecha. Eu usei ela contra um gigante, ainda dá pra usar, né?

A ferreira pega a flecha usada pelo elfo e da uma boa analisada na mesma e viu que apenas uma leve afiada e uma polida rápida, seriam mais que o suficiente pra deixa-la usável de novo. Ela bufa antes de olhar pro elfo e acenar positivamente para o mesmo, junto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Sabia que você era a melhor, Bri. – Comenta Thor, antes de se lembrar que estava acompanhado. – Ah, quase me esqueci, esses são Natsu e Happy. Eles estão indo comigo até Dragonsreach pra falar com o Jarl.

\- Oi. – Disse a morena, antes de se virar e se sentar na pedra de amolar para afiar a flecha. – Mas o que vocês vão fazer lá?

\- Helgen foi atacada e destruída ontem a tarde por um dragão, mestre ferreira. – Responde Happy, com sua costumeira cordialidade, assustando a jovem com a notícia de Helgen.

\- O que? – Perguntou a nórdica, se virando para o trio assustada e descrente com o que ouviu.

\- É verdade, Brigitte. Eu vi fumaça vindo de onde ficava Helgen. – Diz Thor, mostrando pesar e seriedade na voz. – Eles foram os únicos sobreviventes.

\- Nesse caso é melhor vocês irem logo falar com o Jarl. Helgen não fica muito longe daqui. Ainda mais voando. – Disse a ferreira, expulsando os três da sua oficina a empurrões.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes e o trio já partiu de novo rumo ao seu objetivo, se despedindo rapidamente da ferreira. Passaram pelo mercado da cidade, onde loja é o que não faltava naquele lugar. Alquimia, tabernas, pousadas, produtos gerais e o caralha a quatro. Natsu ficou tentado em entrar na taverna escrito: Bannered Mare (Égua Banida). Mas foi puxado pelo amigo felino dele pela gola, quase engasgando o mesmo com a própria saliva. Passaram pela praça central, onde uma enorme árvore com nenhuma folha nos galhos, dando uma aparência mórbida a árvore. A alguns metros a direita, estava o lar dos Companions, o Jorrvaskr. E entre o lar dos Companions e a árvore, uma grande estátua de um homem trajando uma armadura matando uma serpente com sua espada. Diante da estátua, um homem com longas vestes alaranjadas, esbravejava, com todo seu folego em seus pulmões, palavras religiosas diante do povo e daqueles que passavam por ele.

\- Ainda há aqueles que louvam Talos como um deus, aqui em Skyrim. Mesmo sobre o decreto dos imperiais proibindo sua adoração. – Explica Thor, mantendo o ritmo dos passos, se afastando da comoção que se formava na praça, sendo seguido pelos forasteiros. – Alguns ainda acreditam nas Nove Divindades.

\- E você não? – Pergunta o bretão, olhando confuso para o elfo, que devolve o olhar com um de reprovação.

\- Nunca fui do tipo religioso.

E voltaram a andar.

Em poucos segundos e de alguns lances de escada, o trio estava diante das portas imponentes do palácio do Jarl de Whiterun, Dragonsreach. Na porta estava cravado na madeira, o símbolo da cidade, a cabaça do cavalo, feito de ferro e aço.

\- Bem, agora é a hora. – Fala o elfo, antes de abrir os portões e entrar no palácio com os forasteiros, caminhando em direção ao trono, onde o Jarl Hashirama se encontrava com seu conselheiro e seu Housecarl e mais uma outra pessoa.

Enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao trono, era impossível não notar o quão grande o interior era. O cheiro de madeira nova era evidente ali, além de boa comida sendo servida a mesa. Pilastras mais altas que um gigante, sustentavam o teto do hall de entrada, fazendo com que os três se sentissem pequenos diante daquele lugar enorme. Bandeiras com o cavalo de Whiterun adornavam o grande salão, duas grandes mesas retangulares, equidistantes, estavam sendo preparadas para uma possível refeição, talvez o almoço do dia, do Jarl junto com seus homens, companheiros e família. Mais ao fundo, era possível ver o Jarl, discutindo com duas ruivas, uma de armadura de couro aparentemente e uma espada na cintura, enquanto a outra vestia um belo vestido vermelho com detalhes em dourado, os seios fartos eram cobertos por um corpete branco, modelo tomara que caia, deixando a parte de cima dos seios bem à mostra. Em cima do trono, ou melhor, da cabeça do Jarl, um crânio autentico de um dragão estava cravado na parede. Era esse crânio que dava o nome ao local e também era o motivo de ter trazido o trio até esse mesmo local.

A ruiva de armadura nota a aproximação do trio e, sem pensar duas vezes, sacou a espada e apontou para a garganta de Thor, com um olhar frio e severo para o mesmo, que devolvia com ironia e sarcasmo.

\- O que significa isso? O Jarl Hashirama não está aceitando visitas no momento! – Brada a ruiva, deixando a lâmina da espada mais perto do pescoço do elfo.

\- Calma aí, ruivinha. Calma! Isso é o seu jeito de tratar as visitas? – Pergunta ironicamente Thor, tentando afastar a lâmina de seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos, mas a lâmina logo voltou ao lugar que estava com um movimento rápido da ruiva, que ficava cada vez mais irritada com a presença dele e dos forasteiros ao seu lado. – Viemos trazer notícias de Helgen. – Continua o elfo, com um bufar de irritação para a ruiva.

Aquilo fez a ruiva recuar um pouco e agora que ela tirou a espada de seu pescoço, Thor viu que ela não usava muita armadura como achava que usava. Vestia uma calça moletom vermelha com chamas amarelas e na parte de cima, uma parte da armadura de couro como havia visto quando chegaram, mas apenas nos ombros e braços. Os seios dela estariam a mostra, se não fossem por várias faixas brancas cobrindo-os, deixando o seu tronco todo a mostra. Seus longos cabelos vermelhos escuros, num tom similar ao dos olhos de Thor, estavam num rabo de cavalo alto, mas conseguiam esconder as costas dela e uma mecha cobria seu olho direito, deixando o seu esquerdo a mostra, que era castanho escuro, como chocolate.

Antes que a ruiva dissesse alguma coisa, a outra ruiva aparece, dando um cascudo na anterior.

\- Erza! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer pra não sair ameaçando as pessoas que veem aqui, hein? Se eles não tivessem dito que tinham notícias de Helgen, conhecendo você como eu conheço, com certeza iria fazer alguma besteira! – Grita a ruiva vestida de maga, uma maga bem extravagante vale dizer e bastante brava com a guerreira.

\- " _Erza?! Essa é Erza Scarlet? Titânia?_ " – Pensa Thor, surpreso em ver uma das maiores guerreiras de toda Skyrim na sua frente.

\- Mio, o que diabos você tá fazendo?! – Devolve o grito para a denominada Mio.

\- Você me ouviu. Quase matou esse cara que tinha informações valiosas sobre Helgen!

\- Ora sua... – Rosna Erza, demonstrando sua raiva em seus olhos, mesmo que um deles estivesse sendo coberto pelo cabelo.

\- Já chega! – Esbraveja uma voz imponente e autoritária no local, deixando claro a todos que aquela briga devia parar. – Quantas vezes eu tenho que pedir, não briguem diante dos convidados. – Diz o Jarl, colocando a mão sobre a têmpora, a massageando em sinal de desanimo e desapontamento com as ruivas. Thor notou o tom castanho claro em sua pele, indicando que ele era um Redguard.

\- Desculpa, majestade. – Pedem as ruivas, claramente arrependidas do que fizeram, fazendo uma leve reverencia ao mesmo.

\- Agora, eu não pude deixar de ouvir que vocês trazem notícias de Helgen. O que tem lá? – Pergunta o Jarl, confuso e se inclinando pra frente, para poder ouvir melhor o que o trio iria falar.

\- Acho que o correto nessa situação é: o que NÃO tem lá. – Diz Happy, atraindo os olhares do Jarl e das ruivas para si.

\- Como assim? – Pergunta Erza, confusa como todos do palácio, que pararam o que estavam fazendo para ouvir a conversa.

\- Helgen foi destruída num ataque de um dragão. – Explica o Khajiit, deixando todos chocados e surpresos.

\- E antes que nos perguntem, nós dois,... – Diz Natsu, apontando pra ele e Happy com o dedão da mão. – Vimos isso acontecer antes dos imperiais tentarem cortar a minha cabeça fora! Eu inclusive vi de camarote aquele monstro! – Ironiza o bretão, mostrando sua indignação com o Império.

\- Hey, pisa no freio do ódio aí, Thanos. – Brincou o elfo, deixando o bretão mais irritado do que já estava.

\- Ele está certo filho, acalme-se. – Pediu o Jarl, fazendo Natsu obedecer o pedido. – Agora, não é de minha conta quem os imperiais querem executar, mas preciso saber o que aconteceu lá.

Thor então deu um tapa na nuca de Natsu, pra ver se ele aprendia a lição e disse.

\- O dragão destruiu Helgen por completo e da última vez que o vi, ele estava vindo para cá.

Hashirama arregala os olhos de pavor com o relato.

\- Por Ysmir. Erza, você tinha razão!

\- My lord, precisamos enviar tropas para Riverwood. Agora. – Enfatiza a guerreira, demonstrando a importância estratégica que Riverwood tinha naquela região. Ao ouvir isso, Thor ficou mais tranquilo, pois sabia que seu lar estraria a salvo agora. Mas... Seria o suficiente?

\- Faça isso. Agora! – Ordena o Jarl, o que fez com que Erza fizesse uma reverencia e saísse em direção a alguns homens que estavam de guarda ali perto e começasse a dar ordens aos mesmos. Enquanto isso, o Jarl se levantava de seu trono e se dirigia até o trio a sua frente. – Vocês três vieram até mim por conta própria e fizeram um grande serviço a mim e ao bom povo de Whiterun. Jamais esquecerei disso. – Disse o mesmo, olhando para os três e depois para um serviçal, que se aproximou com 3 sacos pequenos de couro preto e entregou cada um deles para os três. – Fiquem com isso. Como parte de minha gratidão.

Thor balançou o saco sobre sua mão e determinou uma certa quantia que havia dentro.

\- Mil moedas?!

O elfo se assustou com a quantia que recebeu, mas depois de pensar bem, sabia muito bem em como gastar aquele dinheiro. Com certeza daria uma parte pra Mira.

\- Sim. Usem sabiamente, meus jovens. Mais uma vez, obrigado. – Agradeceu o monarca, tendo a reverencia do trio como resposta e os mesmos se despedem do Jarl.

No caminho para o portão, Thor removeu um punhado considerável das moedas que tinha consigo e entregou ao bretão e ao Khajiit.

\- Pra que isso?

\- Considere como uma remuneração. Você sabe, por quase ter perdido a cabeça. – Brincou o elfo enquanto gesticulava com a mão uma possível decapitação, fazendo o Khajiit e ele rirem, enquanto o bretão ficava meio bolado com a brincadeira.

\- Elfo idiota. – Murmurou o bretão, mas logo recebeu um soco leve do elfo no estomago, que logo diz.

\- De nada. – Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Os três estavam prestes a abrir porta para saírem, quando a mesma é aberta com força e violência por um soldado de Whiterun, correndo em desespero visível aos olhos do trio, que só tinha uma coisa a dizer.

\- Já vi que vai dar merda isso aí.


	2. Chapter 2

A Ascensão Do Dragão

O trio já ficou esperto para o caso de serem abordados de novo, e não foi outra. Mio apareceu logo depois que o guarda passou por eles e ela estava assustada com o que ouviu.

\- Houve um relato de que um dragão passou nos arredores de Whiterun. O Jarl pediu que eu os levasse até ele.

\- Em outras palavras, ele quer falar com a gente por que somos os únicos fodidos aqui que viram aquela merda. – Diz Thor, olhando para Mio como se fosse exatamente isso o que o Jarl disse, ou até mesmo Erza falasse isso.

\- Você falou exatamente o que a Erza que falou, mas com outras palavras. – Diz a ruiva, surpresa em ver que o elfo tinha uma boca mais suja que Erza. – De qualquer forma, é melhor irmos. Minha irmã não gosta de deixar gente esperando.

\- Irmã?! – Pergunta o trio, confuso e ao mesmo tempo chocado com o que ouviram.

\- Sim. Erza é minha irmã. – Responde Mio, dando um singelo e belo sorriso para os três, que ficaram boquiabertos com a descoberta. A maga era totalmente diferente da irmã guerreira. – Peço desculpas pelo comportamento super protetor dela, Senhor Elfo...

\- Thor. Meu nome é Thor. – Apresentou-se o elfo, estendendo a mão para Mio e a mesma o apertou. – Esses são, Happy, e o idiota com cara de bobo é o Natsu. – Continua o mesmo, apontando para os colegas e quando falou no bretão, que literalmente ainda estava meio abobalhado com a descoberta, mudou para uma cara de mal-humorado na hora.

O grupo se dirigiu a uma área mais interna do palácio, onde o Jarl e Erza estavam conversando com o soldado que havia passado pelo trio. Eles estavam numa espécie de sala de guerra, Thor deduziu que era isso, por conta do mapa com bandeirinhas sobre o mesmo, mostrando locais estratégicos tomados por imperiais ou por rebeldes. Todos olhavam e ouviam o soldado a sua frente com curiosidade e atenção.

\- Erza me disse que você estava fazendo vigia na torre ocidental, certo? Me diga, o que você viu? – Pergunta o Jarl, firme e autoritário em suas palavras, tentando deixar o soldado mais calmo e demonstrar que ele estava seguro dentro do palácio.

O soldado ainda demonstrava sinais de medo e pavor em seu rosto, olhava para todos os lados, como se em algum momento, algo das sombras saísse de lá e o atacasse, o levando para o além vida. Sovngarde. Seus olhos arregalados faziam parecer com que ele tivesse visto um fantasma. Ele mal conseguia falar e quando falava, sua voz saia tremula. Thor chegou a ter um pouco de pena daquele homem. Um pouco.

\- Está tudo bem. Está seguro agora. – Afirma a ruiva guerreira, segurando o ombro do soldado assustado, o deixando mais calmo e recuperando sua sanidade. – Agora, fale tudo o que você me falou sobre o dragão.

\- Sim senhora. B-bem... Nós estávamos de vigia na torre ocidental quando ele chegou. Vindo do sul e em alta velocidade. Nunca havia visto algo voar tão rápido assim. – As palavras saiam tremulas e num tom claramente de nervosismo da boca do soldado. Thor olhou de relance Natsu e Happy e ambos pareciam estar tendo flashback horríveis de quando o dragão atacou Helgen, matando e queimando pessoas inocentes aos montes, de forma indiscriminada. Tudo bem, ambos os amigos chegaram ontem à noite no Sleeping Giant tão desesperados quanto o guarda, mas eles estavam melhores em um tempo muito menor em comparação ao mesmo. Pelo visto, a dupla era mais corajosa do que ele pensava.

\- " _Vamos ver até onde essa coragem vai._ " – Pensa o elfo, olhando para os forasteiros, que prestavam atenção nas palavras do soldado.

\- E o que ele fez? Está atacando a torre? – O Jarl não perdia tempo com perguntas sem sentido, ele ia direto ao ponto. Mas o guarda era tão direto quanto o próprio Jarl.

\- Não, meu senhor. Ele apenas estava voando em círculos quando vim para cá! – O soldado segurava o cabo da espada, como se estivesse pronto para correr. – Eu nunca corri tão rápido, ou tanto, em toda a minha vida. Achei que iria para Sovngarde hoje, na certa. – Termina o soldado, abaixando a cabeça, ainda demonstrando medo e pavor em seus olhos.

\- Você teve sorte, isso sim. – Comenta Natsu, tendo uma encarada maldosa de Happy por causa do comentário. – Não me olhe assim, Happy. Nós vimos o que aquela coisa pode fazer. Ou melhor, das suas chamas. – Enfatizou o bretão, olhando de forma séria para o seu amigo Khajiit, que fechou os punhos e conteve a vontade de tremer de medo. Numa breve olhada, Thor viu que um dos punhos de Happy estava sangrando levemente.

\- " _Está usando a dor pra não entrar em pânico. Esperto._ " – Pensou o elfo, elogiando a atitude do Khajiit.

\- Jovem Bretão, por favor, nos diga o que viu no ataque do dragão a Helgen. – Pede Hashirama, olhando fixamente para Natsu.

\- As chamas dele derreteram a carne e a pele daqueles que foram atingidos pelo fogo, de tão quente que era. Bem mais quente que as chamas de uma forja. Mães chorando e se abraçando pelos filhos que morriam queimados pelo fogo. Era basicamente fogo pra todo lado. Com sorte, você morre queimado. Tenha azar, e você é devorado. Mas com muita sorte, você sobrevive. – Responde o rosado, tão sério no relato ao ataque que chegava a assustar o amigo, pois era provável que ele dissesse a mesma coisa, só que com outras palavras.

Aquelas palavras foram como um soco na mente de Thor. Dragões. Quanto mais se sabia sobre eles, mais assustadores e perigosos eles pareciam ficar. Por mais que ele tenha visto coisas estranhas naquele mundo, como draugrs (mortos-vivos), ou até mesmo trolls, não tinha como Thor não sentir um arrepio na espinha, seguido por um calafrio quando pensava no que um dragão podia fazer. Mas algo em seu interior se sentia fascinado, até mesmo... Familiarizado? Porque? Ele não sabia da onde aquele sentimento vinha, mas não podia negá-los. Criaturas aladas e mortais, que em tempos de outrora, eram louvados como deuses e que eram ditos como lendas do passado. Mas agora havia um, bem ali. Nos arredores de Whiterun. E ele não parecia nada amigável.

Diante do relato de Natsu, o soldado não pode falar nada, apenas ficar em silêncio e dar graças aos nove por estar vivo.

\- Eu vou ter que concordar com o bretão idiota aqui. – Comenta Thor, deixando Natsu bravo por ter sido chamado de idiota. – Esses dragões são mais espertos do que parecem. Ele não atacou logo de cara a torre. Ficou circulando ela, estudando, vendo onde ela era mais fraca, onde suas chamas podiam alcançar e matar quem estivesse dentro.

\- Como assim? – Pergunta Mio, não entendendo a onde o elfo queria chegar.

\- Vamos pegar uma raposa como exemplo. Ela é a predadora natural do coelho, que é na maioria das vezes, mais rápido que a raposa. Mas para garantir o seu almoço, a raposa observa o coelho com cuidado. Vê se ele está perto da sua toca. E quando tem certeza de que ira conseguir capturar o coelho, ela ataca. O final é: o coelho morre na maior parte das vezes que a raposa usa a cabeça, ao invés da barriga.

\- Em outras palavras, nós somos o coelho e o dragão a raposa. – Comenta o Jarl, analisando o exemplo do elfo sobre a raposa e o coelho.

\- Sim.

\- Entendo. – Continua Hashirama, antes de se voltar para o soldado. – Você fez bem em nos contar sobre o dragão, filho. Deixe que nós assumimos daqui. – Diz o Jarl, tocando no ombro do soldado e olhando em seus olhos. – Vá até as estalagem do quartel. Descanse, coma. Você fez por merecer. – Termina o mesmo, abrindo um pequeno sorriso para o soldado, que reconfortou o mesmo, por menor que tenha sido esse efeito sobre ele, ajudou.

O soldado faz uma reverência e sai da sala de guerra. Após a saída do soldado, o Jarl se encosta na mesa, com as mãos servindo de apoio, e soltando o ar de forma pesada. Ouvir tudo aquilo foi mais difícil do que pensava. Mas imaginar todo esse horror e pânico sobre sua cidade, era algo que nem em seus piores pesadelos ele teria coragem de conviver com isso. Ele se vira para os que estavam presentes diante dele e começou a falar.

\- Erza, pegue alguns homens e vá para a torre de vigia.

\- " _Ele não pode estar pensando em enviar um punhado de gente pra enfrentar um dragão, né? É suicídio!_ " – Pensou o elfo, tentando manter a calma diante de todos.

\- Já ordenei que meus homens se reunissem no portão principal. Iremos enfrentar aquele monstro quando eu me reunir a eles. – Responde a ruiva, colocando as mãos na cintura e inflando o peito, provavelmente pra demonstrar que não estava com medo, mas Thor podia ver que suas mãos estavam tremendo levemente antes delas repousarem sobre sua cintura.

\- Ótimo. Precavida como sempre. Vá! – Ordenou o Jarl, tendo como resposta uma reverência de Erza e a mesma indo embora, sem olhar de forma intimidadora para o trio. Na verdade, ela olhou mais para Thor, com certa curiosidade. Talvez por conta da sua "Não Raça". Talvez ela não tinha prestado muita atenção nele na primeira vista, deve ter sido isso, pensou o elfo. Natsu a encarou mesmo assim, enquanto Happy, a olhava com certa admiração.

\- Meus jovens, temo que não há tempo para cerimonias. A ajuda de vocês, é necessária mais uma vez. – Diz o Jarl, se aproximando do trio, que o ouvia atentamente. – Quero que acompanhem Erza e a ajudem na luta contra essa fera infernal.

De repente Erza, de alguma forma ouviu o pedido do Jarl ao trio, voltou correndo pra onde eles estavam.

\- Com todo o respeito, meu senhor, mas eu não acho uma boa ideia enviar esses garotos para uma missão tão perigosa. São apenas crianças.

Ao ouvirem essa última parte, sem exceção, os três sentiram uma veia saltar de suas testas e olharam feio para a ruiva em questão.

\- Por mais que eu não goste de ser chamado de criança, eu só tenho interesse em dragões em livros, lá em Winterhold. E não enfrentar dragões na vida real, muito obrigado. – Diz Natsu, tentando conter sua raiva e a vontade de voar em cima de Erza e a esgana-la ali mesmo.

\- Viu?! Até mesmo esse tapado possui bom senso. – Argumenta Erza, deixando o bretão mais puto.

\- QUEM VOCÊ ESTA CHAMANDO DE TAPADO?!

\- Quem perguntou. – Responde Thor, com um sorriso arteiro e brincalhão no rosto, fazendo Happy e Mio segurarem a risada por conta da brincadeira do elfo sobre o bretão, que voltou seu olhar de raiva para o mesmo.

\- Chega! – Hashirama sabia ser duro quando precisava e agora era a hora. – Você matou pela primeira vez quando era mais nova que esses três, Erza. – Argumenta o Jarl, olhando de forma severa para a ruiva mencionada.

\- Era um mero Troll Das Neves. Um dragão é algo bem diferente. – Contra argumentou a ruiva, olhando para o outro lado, fazendo uma certa cara de birra.

\- NÃO TEM NADA DE SIMPLES EM MATAR UM TROLL! – Gritam o trio, bravos com a guerreira, que não deu a mínima pro que foi dito.

Trolls são criaturas grandes, semelhantes a gorilas, com o único diferencial é o terceiro olho na testa e suas garras afiadas. Até mesmo para guerreiros experientes, matar um Troll é algo difícil. Mas pra Erza, Titânia, aquilo era mamão com açúcar. Thor não pode deixar de olhar de forma surpresa e de admiração para a ruiva, ela merecia o respeito que conquistou hoje. Só não podia dizer o mesmo para um certo bretão, que mantinha seu olhar de raiva sobre ele e a ruiva.

\- Vocês dois, jovens bretão e Khajiit, foram os únicos sobreviventes de Helgen. Em questão de experiência sobre dragões, vocês são os que mais o tem aqui. – Argumenta o Jarl, olhando diretamente para Natsu, que olha para o Jarl e começou a refletir sobre o pedido feito a ele. – A ajuda de vocês, é mais do que necessária nesse assunto. – Continua Hashirama, fazendo Natsu bufar em rendição e acenar com a cabeça, aceitando o pedido do Jarl. – E você, meu cara elfo, parece confiante com suas habilidades com seu arco pessoal em suas costas. Um bom arqueiro sempre é bem-vindo em um pelotão.

\- " _E que arqueiro. Se soubesse de metade das coisas que eu já fiz, iria me dar um troféu. No mínimo uma medalha._ " – Pensou o elfo, sem conseguir conter a expressão de satisfação pelo elogio do Jarl.

Mas o dragão vinha primeiro, depois os elogios.

\- Meu senhor, eu ainda insisto que...

\- Enquanto nós falamos, o dragão pode estar atacando a torre de vigia e massacrando nossos homens. Isso se não tiver transformado ambos em cinzas e vindo para cá nesse instante. – Interrompe Hashirama, duro em suas palavras, cessando a insistência da ruiva.

\- Podemos ficar de conversa fiada aqui, ou podemos ir logo para a torre e matar esse dragão, antes que ele venha fazer churrasco da gente. – Diz Thor, chamando a atenção de todos. – Então, Happy, Natsu, topam ir lá fora e mostrar pra essa ruiva que não somos crianças?

\- Nem precisava pedir amigo. – Disse Happy, dando um tapa na mão de Thor, que sorri pela atitude do felino.

\- Pode apostar que eu vou sim. – Responde Natsu, estalando os dedos enquanto alongava os braços. Thor já descobriu como fisgar o mago como um peixe agora, se precisasse de sua ajuda.

\- Ótimo. Eis sua chance.

Erza então começou a fuzilar com os olhos para o trio, mais especificamente para Thor, que achou que ela tinha percebido o truque que usou em Natsu para convence-lo de participar na luta contra o dragão. Se percebeu ou não, aquilo não importava para o elfo. Iria provar para a ruiva que ele não era criança porra nenhuma.

\- Nesse caso, eu também vou. – Anuncia Mio, confiante de si em que poderia ser útil na luta contra o monstro.

\- Ah mas não vai mesmo! – Repreende Erza, pé da vida e extremamente séria com a decisão de Mio.

\- Ah mas eu vou e não tem discussão, Erza Scarlet. – Devolve a maga, tão séria quanto Erza, chegando a deixar a mesma assustada. – Acha que eu não sei que isso é perigoso? Que eu poça não voltar? Pois fique sabendo que isso se aplica a você também, mocinha. – Argumenta a ruiva, apontando o dedo para a irmã, que ficou calada enquanto ouvia a maga. – Posso não ser uma grande guerreira como você, ou uma arqueira como Thor, ou até mesmo sorrateira como Happy, ou até mesmo qualquer um dos loucos dos Companions. Mas eu sou uma Maga que se formou em Winterhold e foi classificada como Mestra nas escolas de Destroction (Destruição) e Restoration (Restauração)! Então você não vai me impedir de ir nessa missão. OU-VI-U?!

O trio olhou para Mio com outros olhos depois daquele pronunciamento, nunca que eles iria adivinhar que a maga de cabelos vermelhos era não só a irmã de Erza, como também uma Mestra em duas escolas completamente oposta na magia, Restoration, que é focado em cura e defesa mágica, e Destroction, focado em magias de ataques elementais, mágicos, runas que podem servir como armadilhas, enfim, qualquer coisa que possa causar um estrago do cacete em algo ou alguém. Se Erza já era assustadora por ser a maior guerreira de Skyrim, Mio era assustadora por ser a maior maga de Skyrim, no mínimo.

Mio praticamente estava com o rosto colado no da irmã, que ficou quieta com o que a maga falou. Erza não teve outra escolha a não ser ceder.

\- T-tá bom. Você me convenceu. – Disse a guerreira, levantando as mãos em rendição para a irmã, que sorri gentilmente para a outra.

\- Ótimo. Vou esperar você e o resto do pessoal lá embaixo. No portão principal. – Disse a maga, antes de se dirigir pra saída do palácio. – Até mais tarde, Thor.

Erza estava prestes a sair também, mas foi impedida pela fala do Jarl.

\- Isso não é uma missão de morte ou glória, Erza. Precisamos saber com o que estamos lidando.

\- Não é comigo, ou com Mio que tem que se preocupar, meu Jarl. Já com esses três... – A ruiva aponta com os olhos o trio de amigos, que ficaram meio irritados com a acusação da guerreira, que saia da sala de guerra em direção ao portão principal.

\- Peço que não a levem a mal. – Pediu o Jarl, olhando para o trio como um pai olha para um filho. – Ela apenas se preocupa de mais com os jovens.

\- Sem querer ofender, mas tenho idade o suficiente pra me casar e saber como agradar uma mulher. – Garante Thor, olhando de forma séria pro Jarl, que ri nasalmente com isso. – E também sei me cuidar sozinho muito bem, obrigado.

\- Não duvido disso, jovem Thor. Ela apenas não quer que o que aconteceu com ela e com Mio, se repita com outros. – Responde Hashirama, se contendo para não contar demais sobre o passado das ruivas. Aquilo deixou os três curiosos com o passado das ruivas. Mas antes que qualquer um deles pudesse fazer uma pergunta, o Jarl retoma a palavra. – Bem, eu não quero atrasa-los, muito menos deixar a Erza esperando. Acreditem, vocês não querem ver ela brava quando o assunto é pontualidade. – Comenta o mesmo, sentindo um frio na espinha quando falou isso. – Vão. Lutem contra esse monstro. E me tragam a sua cabeça. – Ordenou o Jarl, fazendo o trio acenar com a cabeça e logo em seguida se retirar da sala de guerra.

No caminho pra saída de Dragonsreach, Thor não pode deixar de olhar no crânio de dragão que havia sobre o trono. A boca com dentes afiados, estava aberta, como se estivesse rugindo, ou expelindo fogo pela boca. Só de imaginar aquilo acontecendo na sua frente, foi o bastante pra deixar os pelos da nuca de Thor enriçados e sentir um arrepio na espinha.

O trio agora estava no portão principal, ao lado de Mio e atrás de Erza, que estava na frente de um pequeno pelotão, de aproximadamente 20 soldados enfileirados, um do lado do outro. Thor viu que um deles era o soldado com o cachimbo que os deixou entrar mais cedo e ele não se separava daquele cachimbo da paz nem morto, notou o elfo, já que ele fumava diante da Titânia. O povo, curioso, ao redor se aproximava para ver o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eis a situação. Um dragão está atacando a torre de vigia oeste. – Anuncia Erza, fazendo alguns soldados rirem levemente, outro bufando em sinal de descrença ou pra dizer: "É sério isso?"

O povo riu e alguns começaram a achar que a ruiva tinha ficado louca. Se eles soubessem o quão furiosos Erza, Natsu e Happy estavam ficando, não iriam provoca-los nem mortos.

\- Seus idiotas! Dragões estão extintos! – Grita um bêbado, rindo de Erza, enquanto saia de uma taberna perto dali.

\- Voltem a vigia que vocês vão ganhar mais! – Gritou outro cidadão, tendo o consentimento de outros.

Erza estava prestes a pegar uma faca da cintura e jogar na próxima cabeça que abrir a boca pra insulta-la. Mas a próxima não fez isso.

\- Deveriam demonstrar mais respeitos, seus covardes! – Gritou uma voz imponente e autoritária, uma que o trio teve a chance de conhecer mais cedo naquele dia. Minato estava com seu filho Naruto logo atrás, indo para casa quando viu a comoção no portão. – Todos nós conhecemos Erza e sabemos que ela não iria fazer nenhum teatrinho pra nos zombar. Especialmente vocês dois, soldados de Whiterun. – Aponta o loiro, olhando de uma forma que atravessava a alma dos que insultaram a ruiva, os calando imediatamente, assim como todos que vaiavam a guerreira.

\- Obrigada Minato. – Agradeceu a ruiva, fazendo uma reverencia leve para o loiro e o mesmo a devolveu, deixando com que a guerreira voltasse a falar e dessa vez sem a interrupção dos baderneiros. – Eu tô pouco me fudendo pra saber de que toca ele saiu, ou quem o enviou. Ele cometeu um grande erro ao nos atacar. É isso o que sei e é isso que importa.

\- Como vamos derrota-lo? – Questiona o soldado fumante, dando mais um trago de seu cachimbo.

\- Uma boa pergunta, já que nenhum de nós jamais havia enfrentado um dragão. Ou muito menos esperava lutar contra um. – Comenta Erza, andando de um lado pro outro diante de seus homens, antes de subir numa parte mais alta na entrada da cidade, tornando possível ver todos os soldados que havia reunido, sua irmã e o trio que veio informar da vinda dos dragões. – Nenhum de nós. Exceto vocês. – Disse a mesma, apontando para Natsu e Happy, que começaram a olhar ao redor, pra ver se ela estava mesmo falando deles. – Sim, estou falando de vocês dois. – Responde a ruiva, olhando os dois ficarem levemente pálidos. Se é que é possível ver alguma coisa ficar pálida no rosto de um Khajiit, mas tudo bem. – Estamos obrigados a lutar contra essa coisa. Mesmo se nós falharmos. Esse monstro ameaça nossos lares, nossas famílias, nosso futuro. Vocês se acham dignos de se chamarem de "nórdicos" se fugirem desse monstro?! – Pergunta a ruiva, diante de seus soldados, que gritam em resposta.

\- NÃO!

\- VÃO ME DEIXAR ENFRENTAR ESSA COISA SOZINHA?!

\- NÃO! – Respondem os soldados, gritando e batendo suas espadas em seus escudos, fazendo mais barulho ainda.

Thor não podia negar uma coisa, por mais assustador que Erza podia ser as vezes, ela sabia como levantar a moral de seus homens e eles a seguiriam até Sovngarde. Até mesmo ele ficou empolgado com a batalha que viria. Natsu e Happy abriram um sorriso confiante no rosto. Mio não parava de sorrir de orgulho de sua irmã.

\- Está batalha tem algo muito maior que nossa honra em jogo! Pensem comigo, é o primeiro dragão visto em Skyrim desde a era passada. – Os dragões foram considerados deuses pelos nórdicos, mas quando os mesmos se rebelaram, a guerra explodiu e desde o fim dessa guerra, nunca mais se ouviu falar sobre dragões ou sobre os Dragonborns.

Os cabelos vermelhos das irmãs nórdicas ficaram mais intensos com o pôr do sol. Ao longe, as duas luas se erguiam, dizendo que a noite estava chegando. Porém aquela noite, diferente das outras anteriores dessa era, está noite específica, iria ficar marcada para a história para sempre, nos livros de história e de contos de toda Skyrim e por todo o Império. O destino estava traçado e a sorte lançada.

Erza saca sua espada antes de dizer.

\- Vamos matar um dragão!

\- YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! – Gritam os soldados, exaltando seu ânimo para a batalha, batendo os pés no chão e espadas nos escudos.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Thor via alguém exalar tanta confiança e exaltar uma pequena multidão de uma forma tão magistral. Com certeza ele não iria fugir dessa luta. Num movimento de mão, Erza conduziu os guerreiros, o trio e sua irmã para fora da cidade. Mio seguia ao lado do trio de amigos.

\- Cativante ela, não acham?

\- Sua irmã sabe mesmo empolgar alguém. Mesmo quando a morte é quase certa. – Confessa Thor, olhando para a maga ao seu lado.

\- Como vocês dois estão?

\- Levando em conta que nossa primeira experiência com dragões não foi lá das melhores, ah... Estamos bem. – Confessa Happy, tendo como concordância um acenar de Natsu.

\- É verdade. E também, não é todo dia que se tem a chance de matar um dragão. – Acrescenta Natsu, batendo um punho na outra mão, mostrando sua empolgação ao amigos. Mas logo sua expressão ficou mais séria que a de costume. – E tem a recompensa também. Quero pegar ela logo e ir direto pra Winterhold. Vou provar pra sua irmã cabeça dura do que eu sou capaz. Isso se a gente sair vivo de lá... – Termina o mesmo, ficando um pouco nervoso, fazendo os amigos rirem da cara dele.

Durante o caminho, Thor notou uma coisa que acredita nunca ter acontecido antes. Quando foi que ele ficou tão próximo do bretão, do Khajiit e da nórdica? Em menos de 24 horas ele já os considerava como amigos e se sentia familiarizado com eles, como se fossem velhos amigos que acabaram de se reencontrar depois de muito tempo. Porém todo aquele clima calmo e tranquilo foi transformado para um de medo e insegurança quando eles viram o estado atual da torre oeste. Mesmo estando longe da torre, a uma distância de uns 200-300 metros, era possível ver as chamas queimando e as bandeiras do Império de Tamriel queimando, enquanto tremulavam ao vento frio da noite. Thor sentiu seu sangue gelar com aquela cena e seus passos ficaram mais devagar e cautelosos, como se seus instintos que desenvolveu durante a caça por anos afio o dissessem que aquilo estava calmo demais.

O elfo sente sua mão ser apertada de repente por alguém e quando ele olha, era Mio. A maga estava assustada, bastante assustada na verdade. Sua mão tremia na do elfo, que apertou de maneira que desse conforto e confiança a mesma, junto com um leve carinho em sua mão. Mio não conseguiu esconder a leve vermelhidão que se formou em seu rosto com aquele afeto carinhoso. Thor então começou a guiar Mio até a torre, se juntando ao grupo que parou a alguns metros da construção destruída.

A única iluminação naquele lugar, vinham das chamas que queimavam nas tochas dos soldados, as auroras boreais que brilhavam no céu estrelado da noite e as chamas infernais do dragão, que de alguma forma sumiu sem deixar rastros de pra onde foi. Thor sabia pra onde ele estava indo. Não pra torre, mas para o inferno. Um inferno ardente e feito de fogo.

Natsu não prestava muita atenção na destruição provocada pelo dragão. E sim na dança ritmada e elegante, como um bale silencioso, que só as auroras boreais sabiam fazer, bem alto no céu. Era noites assim, sem nuvens, que Thor agradecia por ter nascido em Skyrim, pois era ali que poderia desfrutar de tal beleza natural, que apenas Skyrim podia oferecer aos seus habitantes.

\- Incrível, não é? – Pergunta o elfo, olhando as auroras ao lado do bretão e do Khajiit, que já estava habituado com elas, mas nunca se cansava de ver aquela maravilha da natureza. Mio, assim como os soldados de Whiterun, olhavam para o céu de uma forma mais familiarizada, mas sem perder o brilho de encantamento em seus olhos.

\- Por mais que eu já esteja habituada em ver elas, eu nunca me canso de ver elas dançando no céu. – Confessa Mio, olhando para o céu ao lado de Thor e da dupla forasteira.

\- O sentimento que os autores tentam transmitir nos livros sobre elas, não se comparam quando você as vê pessoalmente. – Comenta o bretão, tendo a concordância do resto dos amigos.

\- Mesmo tendo tanto sangue sendo derramado e tragédia acontecendo por aí, Skyrim ainda tem suas belezas naturais. As auroras são uma delas. – Conta Thor, dando um pequeno sorriso.

\- E também é onde os dragões estão voltando a vida, infelizmente. – Diz o Khajiit, cortando o transe dos amigos. – Olhem. Estamos quase lá. Preparem-se.

A alguns metros na frente deles, os restos do que sobrou da torre de vigia era visível aos olhos de todos. Tinha 10 metros de altura, no topo havia uma área perfeita para vigia, onde arqueiros ficavam a céu aberto. Provavelmente foram os primeiros a morrer durante o ataque, pensou boa parte dos que estavam lá. As chamas refletiam nos olhos de todos e pra onde quer que eles vissem, chamas e pedras que faziam parte da torre eram visíveis na frente deles. As pedras estavam queimadas, negras como carvão. Madeira de suporte despedaçada e corpos carbonizados no chão. Um ou outro estava cortado pela metade, com indícios de que a outra metade foi servido como almoço e janta do dragão. Entranhas e membros espalhados por todo o campo, alguns estavam inteiros, mas carbonizados, outros faltavam um braço ou uma perna. Alguns soldados vomitaram ao ver aquelas cenas grotescas, dignas de um campo de batalha. Natsu e Mio também chamaram o Jau e botaram o almoço pra fora. Thor não podia culpá-los por isso, já que ele estava quase fazendo a mesma coisa também, assim como Happy, que botou a mão na boca e engoliu o vômito que estava prestes a sair. Todos estavam parados diante daquela cena cena vindo de um sonho de terror.

\- Tá quieto demais aqui. – Comenta o elfo, ainda do lado dos amigos, que estavam se recuperando do choque que aquela cena os causou.

\- Escutem. Sei que as coisas parecem ruim, mas precisamos saber o que aconteceu aqui. O dragão ainda pode estar por perto. – Diz Erza, olhando para todos ao seu redor. – Espalhem-se. Procurem por sobreviventes. – Ordenou a ruiva, começando a andar em direção a torre, com bastante cuidado e atenção a qualquer barulho estranho que surgisse.

Os outros fizeram o mesmo, seguindo o exemplo de Titânia, com armas em punho, se espalharam e procuraram por algum sobrevivente daquele massacre. Thor olhava tudo com atenção, sem soltar a mão da maga, que ainda estava assustada com tudo aquilo. Natsu vinha atrás, junto com Happy. Os quatro olhavam pro chão e de vez em quando olhavam pro céu. Thor viu a bandeira do Império queimar e soltar uma fumaça preta mais à frente.

\- Vamos lá dentro ver se ainda sobrou alguém. – Comenta o elfo, olhando para os outros, que acenam em resposta e seguiram os passos dele até a torre.

O fogo ao redor deles os fazia suar e muito. Happy, por ser um Khajiit, estava detestando aquele calor excessivo, mesmo estando habituado a lugares quentes, como os desertos de Elsweyr. A respiração do grupo era dificultada por causa da fumaça e do calor que as chamas emitiam. Ao chegarem perto da escada, a porta da torre é aberta com violência e um homem saiu em disparada pra fora da construção e iria bater de frente com Mio, mas Thor o impediu com um chutão no peito do homem, fazendo ele ir ao chão e perder o folego brevemente. Natsu xingava o homem caído de todas as formas e palavrões possíveis e que conhecia, enquanto se recuperava do mini infarto que sofreu por conta do susto que levou da aparição do homem maluco. Quando olharam pra ele, viram que o mesmo estava começando a entrar em pânico. E se eles acharam que o soldado que tinha chegado em Dragonsreach estava desesperado, é por que eles não viram esse aqui. Pavor. Puro e simplesmente pavor e medo primordial, estava estampado na cara daquele homem.

\- NÃO! VOLTEM! VOLTEM! ELE ESTÁ AQUI! ELE AINDA ESTÁ AQUI! – Gritava o homem, enquanto era levantado pelo elfo e pelo bretão, pelos braços. – Saramago e Ulthane... Eles foram pegos enquanto fugiam!

Erza vinha correndo até onde o elfo e o bretão estavam, e estava prestes a dar um belo de um soco no homem que quase caiu em cima da sua irmã, mas como ele recebeu um chute do elfo, deixou quieto. O agarrou pela gola do uniforme e olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

\- Fale direito homem e responda! O que houve aqui e onde está o dragão?!

A resposta não veio muito tarde, pois um rugido ensurdecedor ecoou pela noite, fazendo com que todos sem exceção cobrissem os ouvidos. A dupla de amigos, Natsu e Happy, sabiam muito bem quem era o responsável pelo som estridente. O símbolo da bandeira sendo consumida em chamas, havia ganhado forma e vida, e estava atrás de novas vítimas.

\- Akatosh nos salve! ELE ESTÁ VOLTANDO!

Nem o rei dos nove deuses podia ajuda-los naquele momento, pois o céu estrelado era cortado por uma figura alada. Enorme. Todos olhavam para o monstro alada. Enorme. Todos olhavam para o monstro de escamas com os olhos arregalados. Uns de medo, outros de espanto, e alguns com empolgação, pois iriam matar uma fera que ninguém vê a mais de um milênio. Sua sombra cortava o céu noturno e o rugido feria os ouvidos de quem estava ali. Thor sentia medo, assim como todos ali presentes, mas uma fala de sua mãe veio em sua mente sempre que se sentia com medo.

Não é errado ter medo. E sim ter medo e não enfrenta-lo.

A voz de Erza se fez presente no meio do rugido do dragão.

\- Arqueiros! Subam na torre!

Thor não pensou duas vezes e soltou a mão de Mio e saiu em disparada em direção a torre semidestruída como uma flecha, passando por todos numa velocidade que ninguém conseguia acompanhar. Mio e Natsu seguiram ele, por serem magos e suas magias terem um alcance maior que uma espada, seria mais vantajoso se eles estivessem num terreno mais alto, por isso seguiram o elfo, que já estava dentro da torre e subia a escada de dois em dois degraus, chegando no topo rapidamente e ele viu o vulto do dragão indo pra cima dele, prestes a soltar seu bafo de fogo. A única saída dele, foi se esconder atrás da mureta de pedra, que servia de proteção para os arqueiros que ficavam em cima de muros e torres como aquela. Num carreirão e num power slide, o elfo conseguiu se proteger do fogo infernal que vinha em sua direção. Pena que o mesmo não poderia ser dito para os outros três coitados que tinham acabado de chegar no topo, foram praticamente engolidos pelas chamas e tiveram uma das piores mortes possíveis que se pode imaginar. Eles se debatiam entre si, um deles tropeçou e caiu escada abaixo, assustando os magos, outro caiu da torre e se espatifou no chão, esmagando o crânio com o impacto ao solo e morrendo instantaneamente (Sorte a dele né?), o último acabou caindo de joelhos e teve seu corpo derretido pelas chamas, até que caiu no chão morto.

O calor que Thor sentia ao estar encostado na pedra não deveria ser nada comparado ao que aqueles infelizes sentiram na pele. A pedra na qual ele usou pra se esconder começava a derreter lentamente, fazendo o elfo pular por lado de susto, enquanto se afastava da rocha derretida. Respirou fundo, acalmando a respiração e se levantou num pulo, já pegando uma flecha de sua aljava e se preparando pra atirar. Mio e Natsu conseguiram chegar no topo da torre e já estavam com feitiços prontos para disparar contra a besta. Enquanto isso, o dragão sobrevoava os sobre os sobreviventes no solo, quando um raio roxo atingiu o rosto da criatura, chamando sua atenção. Era Happy, que disparava aqueles raios, tentando atrair a fera pro chão. Natsu e Mio não ficaram pra trás, muito menos Thor. O elfo disparou uma flecha contra o dragão, mas acabou passando bem perto da base da calda, fazendo o elfo praguejar levemente em sua mente. O dragão era mais rápido do que havia previsto. Os magos juntaram suas magias e dispararam uma bola de fogo duas vezes maior que a cabeça de um homem e acetaram um lado do rosto do dragão, o deixando meio cego e tonto, fazendo ele desviar o curso e descer mais do que devia, atingindo o chão e dando algumas cambalhotas até bater as costas numas pedras que haviam perto da torre.

O dragão se levanta, um pouco ferido, pois sua asa esquerda foi quebrada com a queda. Os soldados em solo foram avançando com cuidado pra cima do dragão, que os olhou com um olhar mortal, antes de disparar mais uma lambida de fogo sobre eles. Os soldados buscaram abrigo nas pedras mais próximas, ou se esconderam em algum lugar que o dragão não tivesse visto, mas os que não conseguiram escapar, foram atingidos sem nenhuma piedade pelas chamas, tendo suas carnes e peles sendo derretidas com o calor das chamas. Um soldado próximo de Erza e Happy, estendia a mão pra ruiva, como se pedisse a ajuda dela pra chegar no abrigo contra as chamas, mas chegou tarde demais. Agora ele só conseguia grita de dor e agonia por conta do calor das chamas e da dor excruciante que sentia em sua pele. Gritos e mais gritos de dor, até que foram cessado num ato de misericórdia da guerreira de cabelos vermelhos, enfiando sua espada na garganta do soldado caído na sua frente. Ele agradeceria se seus lábios não estivessem colados depois de terem sido derretidos e com as cordas vocais intactas. Quando o dragão cessou o ataque, Erza foi a primeira que se levantar.

\- ATAQUEM! – Ordena Erza, num berro que levantou, mesmo que por um instante a moral dos sobreviventes, e paralisando o dragão de medo brevemente.

\- POR WHITERUN! – Gritavam os soldados da cidade, correndo em direção ao dragão com armas em punho, passando pelos irmãos de armas derrotados pelo chão.

Thor subiu na mureta e pegou outra flecha. Mirou com cuidado, analisando o dragão e vendo onde poderia causar um dano considerável e ao mesmo tempo vantajoso para os seus aliados em solo. Ao ver o seu alvo, não pode deixar de sorrir com aquilo. Soltou a flecha e ela acerta bem no olho direito do dragão, onde Natsu e Mio haviam acertado a bola de fogo combinada deles. Ele grunhiu e rugiu de dor e raiva, soltava fogo pela boca e pelas ventas (Os buracos do nariz). Ao ver o causador de sua parcial cegueira, ele se enfureceu. Thor o encarava de cima e com um sorriso desafiador nos lábios, aumentando ainda mais a raiva da besta, que começou a levantar voo. Mesmo com a asa quebrada, ele iria fazer aquele elfo pagar por sua insolência. Mas no segundo seguinte ele se sentiu preso ao chão, quando ele olhou pra trás, ele viu Erza, com uma espada fincada no chão e na sua calda, sendo este o motivo de sua prisão terrena. Happy passou correndo pelo lado cego do monstro e cortou uma de suas asas, o bastante para deixa-la inutilizável. Sangue jorrando sobre o pelo do Khajiit e na pele da nórdica, os deixando banhados de vermelhos. Com a asa quebrada, o dragão bateu em Erza, fazendo ela voar pra trás e bater as costas numa das pedras ali perto. Ele se virou para o elfo e disparou uma bola de fogo no mesmo. Ao ver as chamas se aproximando, Thor pulou pra trás. Mio e Natsu estavam atrás dele e acabaram sendo jogados no chão, batendo forte no chão de pedra da torre, que por algum motivo desconhecido, começou a rachar e a ceder.

\- Corre! – Gritou o elfo, ajudando os magos a se levantarem e a saírem do terraço da torre, chegando na escada da mesma, ficando a salvo do buraco que se formou no meio da construção.

Natsu e Mio desceram pro térreo, enquanto Thor permaneceu no topo, ficando em cima da mureta, tendo um pouco de problema pra se equilibrar nas rochas frias e um tanto úmidas. Ele tentou acertar o olho esquerdo, que estava exposto. Mas o dragão notou a presença do elfo e mandou outra lambida de fogo contra a flecha e o elfo, que conseguiu escapar por pouco das chamas, ao pular pra trás e se esconder na mureta. Os guerreiros em solo atacaram o dragão pelos flancos, atraindo a atenção do mesmo. Uns golpeavam nas asas, outros na cauda e os mais corajosos, ou talvez os mais estúpidos, a cabeça do dragão, com machados, espadas, maças, ou martelos de guerra. Os que ficaram de frente pro dragão, ou foram devorados pelo mesmo, ou foram engolidos pelas chamas que ele cuspia de sua boca. Os que estavam mais atrás, foram cortados ao meio, que nem faca quente na manteiga, pela cauda do monstro. Os que estavam nas laterais tiveram o mesmo fim, exceto aqueles que se abaixaram a tempo, o que foi o destino de Happy e do soldado do cachimbo, que perdeu seu bem tão precioso no chão.

\- AÍ! LAGARTÃO IDIOTA! – Gritou o bretão, mais afastado do grupo e atraindo a atenção do dragão.

\- O que aquele infeliz está fazendo?! – Perguntou o elfo, confuso e descrente de que estava vendo aquilo, enquanto disparava flecha atrás de flecha no monstro, aproveitando a distração do mesmo.

\- Esse será o minuto mais longo da minha vida... – Comenta Natsu, antes de ser engolido pelas chamas do dragão. Happy estava estático ao lado de Erza, que tinha seus olhos arregalados com o que estava vendo. Mio cobriu a boca com as mãos, acreditando que o bretão tinha enlouquecido. Mas das chamas, saiu Natsu. Vivinho da silva.

\- Dragonskin (Pele de Dragão)... Filho da mãe. – Murmurou Thor, se lembrando da habilidade especial dos bretões. Essa habilidade, que consiste em absolver qualquer magia direcionado a eles e usar essa magia para recarregar seu estoque de magicka, por 60 segundos, uma vez por dia.

Agora eles tinham 60 segundos pra fazer alguma coisa para matar o dragão. E rápido, pois o tempo que Natsu tinha era limitado e se caso não pensassem rápido, todos ali iriam morrer e não seria uma morte muito agradável. Vamos fazer um breve resumo do resultado da batalha até então. Arqueiros, mortos. Soldados, mortos, ou pelo menos, a maior parte deles. Sobreviventes do primeiro ataque a torre, nenhum, exceto o que foi correndo pra Dragonsreach que nem um louco tinha sobrevivido. Só restou: Thor, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Mio e o soldado do cachimbo. Thor ficou pensando e a única coisa que parecia que iria funcionar, era a ideia mais louca que ele já tinha pensado na vida.

\- Argh! Foda-se! Se eu morrer, eu juro que volto pra matar esse bretão idiota! – Disse pra si mesmo, sacando ambas as espadas de sua cintura e se afastando o máximo que podia da mureta da torre. Começou a correr em direção à borda da torre e pulou, com as espadas em punho, gritando bem alto, chamando atenção de todos para si, inclusive do dragão, que voltou suas chamas para o elfo.

Por um segundo, ele acreditou que iria se reencontrar com sua mãe no além vida, mas isso não aconteceu. Ele passou pelas chamas como se elas não fossem nada, surpreendendo a todos. Thor ficava mais e mais perto de seu alvo e quando o alcançou, fincou as lâminas das espadas no crânio da besta e ele grita. Thor forçava as espadas cada vez mais a fundo no crânio do dragão, que rugia de dor, até que ele desistiu e se rendeu, caindo no chão. Thor sabia que ele ainda estava vivo. Retirou as espadas e jogou uma delas pra longe, para segurar a outra com ambas as mãos e enfiar novamente, com mais força no crânio da besta, fazendo um chafariz com o sangue do dragão, banhando o elfo naquele líquido escarlate. Aquilo foi o necessário para fazer o dragão fechar o olho bom, para nunca mais abri-lo. Com a respiração ofegante e o coração a mil, Thor retirou sua espada do crânio do dragão e se levantou sobre a carcaça do mesmo. Eles conseguiram... Não. ELE conseguiu. Ele matou o dragão, que todos acharam que era imortal e invencível. Um deus. Porém um mero mortal o derrubou e tirou-lhe a vida. Mas... Algo a mais aconteceu.

Aos poucos, o corpo do dragão foi começando a queimar, mas sem a presença de fogo. Todos, inclusive Thor que estava mais perto, se assustaram. Do corpo mórbido do dragão, uma espécie de aura alaranjada com leves tons de azul começou a cobrir o corpo de Thor, deixando todos assustados, mas ao mesmo tempo fascinados com aquilo. Aos poucos aquela aura estranha foi sendo absorvida por Thor e o dragão não passava mais do que um esqueleto. Sem pele ou carne, apenas ossos. Nem mesmo a alma tinha sobrado na carcaça do dragão. Thor olhou para suas mãos banhadas de sangue e depois pros amigos e pros nórdicos sobreviventes, como se pedisse uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo com ele.

\- Bloody Hell (Inferno Sangrento)... – Disse o soldado do cachimbo, boquiaberto com o que viu. – Você é um Dragonborn!

Thor não pode deixar de se lembrar da música sobre essa lenda e do trecho que mais fazia efeito em si.

 _It's a end to the evil, of all Skyrim foes!_ (Será o fim para o mal, de todos os inimigos de Skyrim!)

 _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes!_ (Cuidado, cuidado, o Dragonborn virá!)

\- O que eu sou? – Se perguntou o elfo, olhando para suas mãos ensanguentadas.


End file.
